The Cursed One
by ShadowLord563
Summary: There once was a tale. Of a man that died and was reborn as another being. He was cast away as a monster and was left to rot... He didn't. Instead, He lived and grew strong. And he bears a hatred for all Vikings. But can one Dragon rider change that?... I still suck at summaries.
1. Tale of The Cursed One

_There is a place that long ago, rumor has harbored crime__  
Many who went there never left, but stories change with time  
Sealed it away they just hid their error, locked all the slain from sight_

* * *

_At Berk, Watch Tower_

_'This is quite the night.' _Hiccup thought to himself as he got comfortable.

Gobber had gathered all of them for some more of his "stories". He has no idea why, but Gobber insisted they'd come here.

All right, everyone. Gather around and let Gobber tell you a story that'll make you _whoa_."Gobber called out, attracting the attention of the others.

"Uh... Gobber, you know We've already heard most of your stories."Hiccup pointed out while the others voiced their agreement.

"Ah, That may be true. But have you ever heard the tale of _The Cursed One_?" Gobber said.

This got the attention of everyone, especially Hiccup.

"Can It blow stuff up?" Tuffnut asked with a grin that matched his twin sister. He was answered with a "Nope... Sort of." by Gobber.

Hiccup was interested in this story. He had never heard of this one before.

"Now Get comfy in your seat. This is a tale that'll surely find its way in your head." Gobber said as everyone did as he said.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

At the same time, A ship was sailing. Not just any ship, It had a _unique _symbol on its flag. The symbol had a look of a menacing Skrill, ready to fire at its enemies. This was a Berserker ship.

"Chief." A voice called out.

Their chief, Dagur the Deranged, turned his head to face the owner of the voice. "Yes?" He asked.

"We're near the island, Chief." The man said. Dagur snorted and answered with, "I know that. I can just _smell _the island from here."

"All we have to do now is ready our weapons and We'll be good to hunt for dragons." The man continued, either not paying attention to what Dagur said or was just ignoring that.

Thankfully, Dagur didn't react too violent and just looked at the dot that was said island.

After a while, They had reached the island and landed on it. Dagur jumped off the ship and smelled the air. _'So this is The Cursed Island, huh? Doesn't look much.' _Dagur thought with a grin.

They then spotted three terrible terrors flying around. Dagur grinned and readied his crossbow to take a shot. He aimed...

And fired.

An arrow hit one of the terrors and the other two squeaked in fear and flew away. Dagur smiled sadistically and trudged deeper in the island.

* * *

_Back at Berk_

"They say that The Cursed One lives in an island where no one dares to go. The Cursed Island." Gobber said.

"So it lives alone?" Fishlegs asked.

Gobber shook his head. "No, Fishlegs. I said no _one _dares to go. Dragons, though few, live there with it." He answered. "Oh." Fishlegs said.

"So is it a dragon?"Astrid asked.

"Yes... Sort of." Gobber answered. Everyone looked at Gobber questioningly.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Island_

The two terrors from earlier was seen flying towards a mountain. They then entered into an opening in the sides of the mountain. They landed on the ground in front of an... object and began talking.

**"Humans in the island!" **The first terror spoke. **"Humans kill friend!" **The second one spoke with a more saddened tone.

For a moment, nothing happened. Until the non-moving object began to emit a growl. It stood up and two white orbs opened in its face. The orbs(eyes) blinked and looked at the two tiny dragons. The two dragons shivered underneath the unnerving stare the bigger one gave.

Finally, The creature's ears twitched and it began sniffing the air. It growled menacingly and trudged outside its home. The two terrors followed the creature outside. The creature emitted a low growl and the two terrors nodded and left.

Then, from the back of the creature, Two Black wings unfurled and began to flap. The creature, now airborne, sniffed the air again. _**"Humans..."** _The creature growled with a hint of venom in its voice. A roar caught the attention of the creature as its ears twitched. Its eyes widened and it flew towards the source of the roar.

The hunt is on

* * *

_Back at Berk_

"They say that this beast _is _a dragon. But it's smart." Gobber said.

"Gobber, We already know that dragons _are _smart." Hiccup stated, a little bit insulted at what Gobber implied.

"Ah, yes. No offense to the dragons, of course. What I meant to say is that It's smart-_er_" Gobber said.

"How smart?" Astrid asked.

Gobber thought about the question a bit before answering, "Smart as a human."

That got everyone's, especially Hiccup's, attention. A dragon that's smart as Hiccup? Sure there are a few dragons smart. Such as changewings with their stealth. Then the Night Fury's own intelligence was present. However, A dragon that has the intelligence of a human was sort of unheard of.

"Anyway, As I was saying, This beast is not only smart, It's cunning. It plans. It schemes. And, most of all, It's deadly. It watches from a distance and plans its moves. Unlike Hiccup, whose inventions only cause harm by accident, This beast does harm on purpose." Gobber said

* * *

_Back with Dagur_

The hunt was going great... For Dagur. They had just finished killing the dragons that tried fighting back. The others had ran away. Dagur grinned sadistically and just managed to impale a Changewing that tried sneaking up on him. The sound of the sword going through the dragon's skull satisfied Dagur even more...

Then He frowned. By reflex, He readied his crossbow and fired at a bush. The arrow hit a tree and nothing happened. Dagur looked at the tree and thought something was going to happen...

"Chief, Are you alright?" The voice of one of his men called out. Dagur snapped out of is trance. He glanced at the tree one more time before facing the owner of the voice. "It's nothing." He said.

They then continued. But Dagur, even though he _is _deranged, couldn't shake that... vibe. It was the sort of vibe that tell that something was hunting them. Like when the predator is stalking its prey, The prey would get some sort of feeling that it was in danger. But that''s wrong, right? They're the predators. The dragons are just prey that fights back.

But... He was getting that feeling that something was watching them. Something was looking for them. No matter. They were still the predator.

"Let's go." Dagur ordered. All of his men complied and followed their chief.

Unbeknownst to everyone, in the shadows, Two white orbs glowed. The creature had found the intruders. A wide grin spread across the face of the creature.

Poor, Poor Dagur. He doesn't know that once it has spotted them, the tables have already turned.

* * *

_With Gobber_

"They say this beast hunts its prey as relentless as a Boneknapper. They say It bears a never-ending Hatred for Vikings. It attacks without mercy and deadly precision. A living killing machine."

* * *

_With Dagur_

Dagur and his men managed to find an area full of dragons and charged in. With the element of surprise with them, The dragons were caught unprepared and was slaughtered for it.

Dagur grinned and just shot an arrow through the skull of a Monstrous Nightmare. Another one landed in front of him and it roared at him. Dagur grinned and put down his crossbow and took out his sword. As they were about to attack each other, A roar broke every fighting that was occuring.

**"GGGGGRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

The roar had caught the attention of both Vikings and Dragons. The dragons paused for a bit before flying away. This action confused the Vikings. They know Dragons never run from a fight, even if it is futile. Dagur narrowed his eyes at the retreating form of the dragons.

"Chief, The dragons are running away." One of his men said. Dagur groaned and smacked the man in the face. "I know that, Idiot. What I want to know is _why_." He said. The man rubbed his face and answered, "Maybe they realised that they're no match for us?". Dagur shook his head.

**"GGGGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOONNNNNN!"** Another roar pierced the air. Just then, Tiny dragons began circling the area the Vikings were in and began filling it with smoke.

"Smothering Smokebreaths!" One of the Vikings shouted. Soon, the area was covered in smoke that they can barely see anything or anyone.

Dagur then heard something but it was gone in an instant. He could've sworn he heard a distant psychopathic laughter.

"_HEHEHEHEHEHEHE..."_

* * *

_With Gobber_

"They say that this beast can command dragons at will. They say it can hide from plain sight like a Changewing.

* * *

_With Dagur_

Dagur couldn't see anything but if he squinted his eyes, He could nearly see movement in the smoke. It was fast as lightning. Then, A scream was heard. It was followed soon with the sound of sickening sound of something being decapitated. Dagur whipped his head towards the direction of the scream but couldn't see anything.

* * *

_With Gobber_

"They also say that this beast has the abilities of many dragons. It said It could spew gas and light it like a Zippleback's..."

* * *

_With Dagur_

Dagur managed to caught a glimpse of their assailant. It was Humanoid... Sort of. He also saw wings on it. He knew their enemy is a dragon. But what?

Just then, He saw a sight of gas... His eyes widened when He heard something spark. He jumped out of the way of the gas before...

**KABOOM!**

"AHHHHHH!"

Several screams were heard as some of Dagur's men had either been obliterated to nothing or were heavily injured. Dagur knew that kind of attack. It was an attack that a Hideous Zippleback. But how could their enemy do that? It didn't had two heads nor did Zipplebacks sneak around like Changewings. But How...?

A sinister laughter caught his ears. "Hahahahahaha..."

He knew that laughter. It was the laughter that one would give when one wold be enjoying another's suffering.

* * *

_With Gobber_

"... The ability to shoot spikes of A deadly Nadder..."

* * *

_With Dagur_

Dagur was still pondering on his thoughts when He heard something...

**THWACK!**

Another scream. And a man suddenly fell beside Dagur. He had Poisoned Spikes that struck him in the chest. His eyes widened. Not only could it sneak like A changewing and breathe gas like a Zippleback, It could fire poisonous spikes too? What are they fighting...?

Could it be that their enemy is commanding dragons? It's possible.

Another scream and a thud. Another had fallen prey to its attacks. Dagur wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling... Terrified. And not a lot of things could scare Dagur.

* * *

_With Gobber_

"... And last, but probably not the least, It could fire the same attacks as a Night Fury." Gobber said.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

_With Dagur_

Dagur couldn't believe what's happening. He thinks this couldn't get any worse until...

A light appeared in the distance. Then...

**KABOOM!**

A blast had appeared and blew off more smoke... Just when It was starting to subside too.

Screams were, yet again, heard as more thuds followed it. That was.. A blast. Not just any blast, It was a blast of the legendary Night Fury.

Could it be a Night Fury they were fighting? If so, then this one must be _very _pissed.

Dagur's face twisted into one of anger. No! No more! They will fight back! They came here to hunt! Not to be hunted!

"Come out, you coward! Come out and face me like a real dragon!" Dagur screamed in anger. Dagur turned around but was stopped by an... Invincible force. Something then materialized in front of Dagur. It was humanoid in shape, but had wings of a dragon. There appeared to be scales on its body and face. Although it could be just a trick of the mind. However, the only thing that clearly noticeable was that it wore a wide grin on its face.

A single word came out of its mouth. "Human...". It then raised its hand at a motion of striking him, with a visible killing intent.

Dagur was too petrified to do anything until...

**THWACK!**

_**"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

An arrow had pierced its chest and it had dropped Dagur. The creature roared in agony as the wound bled furiously.

Dagur scrambled away from the creature. One of his surviving men had managed to get a hold of him and dragged him away.

"Retreat!" One of his men screamed.

The creature managed to pull the arrow out of its chest and turned at the shooter of the arrow. The man gulped nervously before he dropped the crossbow and charged at the creature. The creature merely smacked him with his hand, knocking out the Viking. The creature roared and grabbed the Viking and flew away, Its blood lust now satisfied.

Meanwhile, Dagur and his men had managed to get to the ship and sail away from the island. Dagur stared at the island that had caused so much... Pain... Humiliation. He couldn't believe it. He, Dagur the Deranged, was sent trembling in fear by one dragon... Creature thing.

Dagur cursed under his breath and swore that he will find the dragon that did this and _slaughter _it. Mercilessly...

* * *

_Back in the Island_

The creature had come back to its home and threw the captured Viking to the ground.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna kill me?" The Viking said. The creature just ignored him and trudged towards a sword that was lying around. The creature picked the sword up and trudged towards the man.

"What are you doing? Answer me!" The Viking yelled, now feeling scared.

The creature stopped in front of him and pointed the sword at the man's knees. "Beginning preliminary tests..." The creature spoke as it drove the sword at the man's knees.

The cavern was filled with the sounds of screams for quite some time.

* * *

_Back with Gobber_

"And that once it sees you and marks you as its prey, You're as good as dead." Gobber said, now finished with his tale of The Cursed One.

Everyone was in awe of the tale and the capabilities of this... Dragon. Especially Hiccup.

"Hey, Gobber. Where did you hear this story?" Hiccup asked.

"Ah, Well, I heard it from trader Johann who heard from some other person. Johann said that person was screaming mad." Gobber answered.

Everyone looked at Gobber questioningly... Heard it from Trader Johann who heard it from a crazy guy? That's... something.

"Ah, but it's just a story, kids. It's not real." Gobber said nonchalantly.

Everyone sighed and, one by one, left the Watchtower. Hiccup was last, but he couldn't stop thinking about this... dragon.

Oh well, perhaps he'd think about it tomorrow.

* * *

**A/n: Hello, people! I'm not dead...! Probably, yet. Anyway, I present to you a new series! This is _The Cursed One! _I'll leave you to figure out the rest. Anyway, to my _Dragons: The Duo of Berk _story. I do apologize for the long delay. As I've stated before, the story is in a temporary, but very long, Hiatus. Anyway, do please enjoy this one and tell me if anything's wrong.**


	2. Life of The Cursed One

_Thirty Years since all this happened  
Thirty Years It took to Rise  
Blood on the Floor and In their eyes  
They took the bite and left them to die  
Thirty years and Now I'm here, The only one left to scream in fear_

* * *

_Somewhere at The Cursed Island_

The creature, known as the Cursed One, awoke at the sound of something gurgling. Its eyes scanned the area for the intruding noise...

Until it landed on the barely alive Viking that was missing one of each appendages. How it had survive such grievous injuries, it had no idea. The Viking gurgled more blood and would've looked dead hat it not twitched. It knew the Viking couldn't speak. Not after the horrible things it had inflicted to the man... And after it had slit the man's throat.

The creature snorted and left the body alone. He'll die anytime anyway. The man gurgled even more but its pleas fell in deaf ears as the Creature had left.

Once Outside, The creature had looked for the nearest pond and used it to wash all the blood from its previous slaughter. Now that it was in the light, The creature appeared to be a mixture of both man and dragon. It had black hair on its head(obviously). It had scales in some parts of its body and Its Iris was colored yellow and its pupil was shaped that of a dragon's own. It had wings at its back and a tail. Its hands were shaped like claws and it had dragon(Night Fury's)-like ears on the top of its head.

Oh, and it was a male(Finally, I can stop calling him an it).

Once done, The dragon-human hybrid had left the pond and shook his entire body to get rid of the excess water. The hybrid then decided to explore a bit before heading back to his cave. His wings flapped and it took him to the skies as he flew at fast speeds.

A couple of minutes later, He had found a group of surviving Changewings and landed near them. The dragons jumped a bit but relaxed when they say who it was. The hybrid growled softly. **"Are you all alright?"**

The Changewings gave him an odd stare that made him flinch. **"Sorry..." **The hybrid murmured. The Changewings crooned and nudged the Hybrid affectionately, saying that they accept his apology. The Hybrid still felt bad for not being able to get there sooner. If he had, Then there would've been less deaths of his fellow... companions.

Most of his frustrations and anger were spent on torturing the captive Viking. That would be the reason why He was nearly dead. Usually, He'd take his time. There are a few things in the Human body that he had yet to experiment. However, emotions, such as anger, had clouded his mind and tore right through the man. Organ by Organ.

Anyway, He was snapped out of his thoughts when a young Changewing approached him. He looked down at the baby dragon and kneeled down. He smiled softly and petted the baby dragon. The baby crooned softly and enjoyed the attention it was getting from the Hybrid. Until a call from its parents cut the moment and the baby went back to follow them.

The Hybrid then followed the dragons and was led to a nest. This was the place where all the eggs and hatchlings were kept. It was the perfect place to hide them since it was placed so deep in the island that it was close to where the hybrid lives. This was great since when the parents are away, He would come out and play with the Hatchlings until they return.

Besides, the humans that'd dare try to come and attack this place never went that far before he got to them anyway.

Anyway, He was just in time to witness an egg hatch. The shell cracked and came out a young baby Changewing. The parents of the Hatchling came to it and nudged the Newborn.

To be truthful, He feels sort of envious towards the dragons... Or anyone that had parents.

The first sight of the Hatchling would be their parents(most of the time). The parents are the male and female that had went through a... mating ritual, as he had learned. What made him curious was that dragons would first lay eggs then, after some time, the egg would hatch, giving new life. However, Humans had a different way. While they still undergo "mating rituals", They give birth Directly. Not from an egg... He had witnessed that when he left the island for awhile and had decided to learn more about the Humans.

Anyway, To the reason as to why he felt envious, It was because he never knew his parents. As stated, The first sight of a Newborn would be their parents. He, however, woke up with a burning and painful feeling. His first sight was blood... And dead bodies of Humans. Yeah... Great image. Anyway, He awoke in this world lonely. No one to turn to, No one to accompany him and teach him how things worked. That was until he discovered Dragons. He had welcomed them with open arms. Some were aggressive, Some were merely reluctant about him.

Granted, He also harboured a bit of fear towards the magnificent creatures back then.

Then came the humans... Or Vikings, they call themselves. He had classified the Humans into two groups. The Good ones, that only attack when provoked, either by his appearance or if he attack first. He harboured little hatred towards that group.

Then the bad ones... His anger rose by merely the thought of them. Humans that kill without remorse and mercy. An example would be the group that invaded their island just last night. He made sure to be _extra _"creative" with them. Sure, there were bad dragons but they never really pay much attention to him anyway.

Actually, the first time he met people like those, the only emotion he had towards them was curiosity. One bad human had stated, "Your head would look good in my wall" or something like that. This had confused the Hybrid. The statement was... weird. He found no purpose in having one's head on a wall, as he had learned when he killed the man by ripping his head off then placing it on his wall. It seemed... wasteful, actually.

He then thought it was a game(he learned what the word meant by watching human hatchlings play around). And so, when bad humans would invade, He'd rip their heads off and count how many heads he had collected. He later found out that it wasn't a game. Perhaps they collect heads as trophies? If so, then he had stopped collecting heads since they were not worthy of being collected. However, He _did _found a new thing that day when his... malformed hand had went through someone's chest.

Bloodlust.

Yes. He had attained Bloodlust during his killing. It firs started out as an annoying itch in the back of his mind. The only way to soothe it was killing. He later found the meaning when he met a human with the same thing. Of course the attitude the man displayed was something he never attained. His bloodlust merely rises when he meets bad humans.

Then came learning about human anatomy(He, at first, didn't knew the meaning of the word). He felt joy when he first thought about learning how humans tick. It first started out as amazement. Amazement turned to harmless Curiosity. Harmless Curiosity turned into... _Creative_ curiosity.

He would kidnap one of the Bad Vikings and tear them apart, gaining more knowledge about the human body. First was the eyes. They apparently give the human sight when he tore one of them off. Next was the heart. He learned that it gives life to the humans. If it thumps, they live. If it doesn't, or is missing from its rightful spot, they don't live.

Isn't learning wonderful?

Anyway, He didn't actually learn anything from his current captive since he had damaged the body too quickly. Oh well... There were plenty of bad humans that'd come. The opportunity to learn will present itself sooner or later. Besides, at least he managed to test out which body parts would inflict more pain if damaged.

Right now, however, He has to return. He feels tired now. He left the nest and flew back to his cavern. The human had stopped with the noise. Good. He sat down and began to close his eyes and fell to a dreamless sleep. This is his life. The life of something unexplainable. Something... Horrid, Twisted and Malformed.

The life of the Cursed One.

* * *

_At Berk_

It was another morning in Berk. Hiccup and Toothless were in their private cove, playing around. However, Hiccup isn't in the mood to play. Instead, He was focused on the story that Gobber told them last night. Although Gobber said it wasn't real, He's still intrigued by it. A dragon that can command dragons and use different abilities of different dragons? Sure, It seemed stretch but, still, A story is something. Toothless crooned and nudged Hiccup, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Hiccup looked at his dragon friend and smiled.

"Sorry, Toothless. Just got a lot of things in my mind." Hiccup said.

Toothless snorted and rolled his eyes. **"As if that's news."**

Hiccup, of course, didn't understood that. "It's just that... Nah, you probably wouldn't want to hear what I was thinking." Hiccup said in a nervous manner.

Toothless groaned. **"Hey, Now I'm even more curious! Tell me!"**. Toothless began nudging and licking Hiccup.

"Alright, Alright. I'll tell you. Stop that, that's gross." Hiccup said while laughing. It really tickles sometimes. "It's about that story Gobber told us last night. About some dragon called _The Cursed One._"

At the mention of that, Toothless's eyes widened. **"Is he talking about...?"**. Toothless murmured and pushed himself closer to Hiccup.

Hiccup was confused with his friend's action. "What are you doing?" He asked as Toothless murmured again.

"Toothless! What's gotten into you?" He yelled, finally getting his friend's attention. **"Sorry." **Toothless crooned.

"Well, I'm heading back to the forge. Come on, Toothless." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless.

Toothless thought about what Hiccup said but shrugged it off for later discussions. If what he said had any meaning... Could the Tales of the Shapeshifter have reached the human's ears? Oh well. Toothless, with Hiccup on tow, flew out of the cove.

* * *

_Later at the forge_

Hiccup had been keeping himself busy with more of his plans for later uses. He still kept thinking about that mysterious dragon though.

His thoughts were interrupted when Gobber came in. "Oh hey, Hiccup." The man greeted. Hiccup smiled and waved at the man. "Hey, Gobber."

"So what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the Academy with the others." Gobber said.

Hiccup shrugged. "Had a lot of things in my mind so I thought I'd come here and ask you something." Hiccup said.

Hiccup had asked Gobber about his story and tried to get some more info about the dragon. "Ah, Well it's not actually accurate, you know. Sometimes stories could be changed over time." Gobber said.

"Yeah, but what about this 'Cursed Island'? Do you think you know where it is?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber pondered on the question for a bit. "Well... Trader Johann said that it was somewhere far. He said he ventured there once. The island itself seemed to hold some sort of atmosphere to it, He said. He also gave me a map to the island."He said, showing a map to Hiccup.

Hiccup was intrigued and stared at the map. Gobber took away the map. "Now I know you're curious. You have that look in your face. But If I give you this map, You'll go and search for the island. And If you do and get yourself hurt, I'll never forgive myself. And Stoick will never let me hear the end of it." The man stated and left with the map.

Hiccup pouted and just went to his private room inside the forge. He's still curious, though. He _really _wanted to know more. Sure, If it wasn't real, He'd be met with disappointment. But what if it's real?

Besides, He could explore that island, then the Island won't be so 'unexplored'.

Suddenly, Hiccup thought of an idea. He went outside and found a Terrible Terror. He whistled towards it and the terror came to him. He knelt down and petted it. This was bites. A red and yellow Terror that Hiccup found in their house scavenging for food. After feeding the dragon and showing that he didn't mean harm, Bites quickly warmed up to the boy.

Oh and he was named Bites due to his attitude of biting people. Specifically Tuffnut(for some reason).

"Alright, Bites. I need you to go get something for me..."

* * *

**A/n: Hey, guys. Got another chapter for you. Still so sorry about the hiatus of my other story. Anyway, Do point out if anything's wrong. I thank you for your feedback. Anyway, To my readers and followers(I'd include reviewers but there isn't much), I thank you. I'll see you on the next update of _The Cursed One._**


	3. To gain the Attention of The Cursed One

_It's been years_  
_Since I've seen a face around here_  
_I was broken and alone_  
_In that hell I called my home_

* * *

_With Hiccup_

It was a good thing that, when it comes to being sneaky, Bites was the dragon for the job. Speaking of dragons, Bite has returned with the object in hand... Mouth.

Bites dropped the map at Hiccup's waiting hand. "Good job, Bites." He congratulated the tiny dragon and petted him on the head. The terror purred and then flew away, knowing its job was done. Hiccup smirked as he unfurled the map. The map sure was accurate though. He now has the necessary means to get to the Island that holds the fabled dragon.

Now all he needs to do was convince the other dragon riders to join him. That would be hard... Then came the part where they have to get to the island without arousing suspicion. That's harder...

Oh well. He'll have to wing it.

A rumble came from behind him. He turned around and saw Toothless, looking at him and the map with curiosity. He smiled and said, "Hey, bud.". Toothless crooned and nudged Hiccup affectionately. **"Hey there, Hiccup! How's it going?"**

Hiccup smiled and looked at the map at his hand. "Alright, bud. We're gonna go exploring." He said as he shows Toothless the map. Toothless looked at the map curiously. **"What's this?"**

Hiccup then put the map in his vest and started walking out of the forge with Toothless following behind him.

* * *

_At the Academy_

"You want us to go where?!"

As expected, Convincing the others to come with was certainly hard.

"Come on, guys. Think of the opportunity!" Hiccup reasoned.

The others were still not sure. "I don't know, Hiccup. We might get in trouble because of this." Fishlegs said. The others agreed with him.

Hiccup groaned. "It's not gonna be too dangerous. We'll just go in and see if the story's true, that's all. Besides, We could discover new things there!" Hiccup said enthusiastically.

Snotlout snorted. "I don't wanna go to some Cursed Island and have my dad at my back for looking fro some dragon that probably doesn't exist." He said then left the academy. He was followed by the twins.

"Sorry, Hiccup. But my mom's not gonna let me leave without her permission." Fishlegs said then left.

Hiccup grumbled and looked at the remaining person in the academy. Astrid merely stood there. Hiccup cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna leave with the rest?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid walked towards Hiccup and gave him a punch in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Normally I wouldn't but, knowing you, You'd go anyway." Astrid said. "So... you'll come?" Hiccup asked with glee. Astrid nodded and Hiccup grinned.

"Great!" Hiccup beamed.

* * *

_Later_

Hiccup had everything ready. His Notebook and his Materials for the journey. It mostly consist of eels and Dragon nip. Best be prepared for anything, his dad had said. Toothless was right beside him and crooned. **"Where are we going, Hiccup?"**

Hiccup smiled and patted Toothless on the head. "We're going to an Island, bud." He said. _'Now to wait for Astrid.'_

As if to answer his thoughts, A deadly Nadder, Stormfly, landed in front of them with Astrid at her back. "Alright, Hiccup. Let's get this over with." Astrid said.

Hiccup grinned. "Right! Let's just go before anyone notices us." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless.

They then took off. They had one goal in mind...

Find The Cursed Island and see if the stories are true. Well, Story anyway.

* * *

_Even Later_

The trip wasn't very long.

Well, If they had used a boat, they probably would've took longer. The trip took a couple of hours. However, They were sure they could make it back home before night time.

"Are we there yet, Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked at the map and saw that they were close. He nodded in confirmation.

Finally, They saw the island from their location. "There it is!" Hiccup shouted.

They then flew down towards the island and landed on edge of the island. Gobber wasn't kidding when he said the island held some sort of eerie atmosphere to it. It was some sort of indescribable feeling with a hint of dread. Something that states that they shouldn't be here.

But Hiccup was determined. He'll search for the fabled dragon, even if it wasn't real. Oh and also to explore the island. Who knows? Maybe they could find a new species!

"Alright, Astrid. Come on." Hiccup said as he and Toothless took off again. Astrid sighed. "He's really gonna try and find it, will he?" Astrid asked Stormfly, who grumbled. **"Hey, at least you're not with that obnoxious one that Hookfang hangs with." **She growled and followed Hiccup and Toothless.

Meanwhile, Changewings, that were invisible, were chattering among themselves.

**"Humans in the Island!"**

**"Hatchlings by the looks of it."**

**"Look! They're riding dragons!"**

However, A single Monstrous Nightmare broke the chatters. **"Shapeshifter would like to hear about this."** It growled and took off.

Perhaps this would be an Interesting day.

* * *

_At the Hybrid's cave_

A couple of minutes later, The Nightmare had reached the Hybrid's cave. It found the Hybrid slumped on a wall, sleeping. The dragon growled.** "Shapeshifter."**

The Hybrid awoke and his eyes opened. He stared at the dragon before growling. **"What is it?"**

The dragon growled. **"Humans on the island. More accurately, Hatchlings."**

The Hybrid blinked. There hadn't been Human Hatchlings that had visited the island. **"And?" **The Hybrid growled.

**"They are riding our kind."** The Nightmare answered.

The Hybrid's eyes widened and stood up. Human Hatchlings had not only came to the island, but are also riding dragons? What had he missed in the human society? Did Humans form some sort of alliance with the dragons...? No... Perhaps they were outcasts of society that believed dragons could be befriended? Either way, This warrants investigation.

**"I shall be there." **The Hybrid said as he walked towards the exit of his cave.

The dragon looked at the corpse of the human the Hybrid had captured. **"What of the corpse?" **It growled.

The Hybrid stared at the carcass and snorted. **"Burn it. Its usefulness has expired. **The Hybrid growled and left the cave, disappearing from sight using his Changewing abilities. The dragon stared at the corpse of the dead human. It snorted and burnt the corpse of the human.

**"Though I do not feel remorse for you, Human, Count yourself lucky you have been spared from Shapeshifter's methods."**

* * *

_With The Hybrid(Or Shapeshifter)_

It could not be possible, He thought. Really, It was Illogical. How could humans, let alone Hatchlings, ride dragons? It is impossible...

And _very _Interesting.

He had used his camouflage abilities and was perched onto one of the tall trees. He found the Hatchlings on the back of two dragons. One had caught his attention. Actually, One human and dragon did.

The first was a simple male Hatchling riding a Night Fury... He had never seen a Night Fury before. Intriguing. The human appeared to have some sort of... artificial leg. It smells of metal. Then the Night Fury also had an artificial body part. A red tail fin that sets it apart from its usual black color.

Then the other two. The two females doesn't seem to hold any interesting qualities. Though the female Hatchling seems important to the male one... Perhaps his mate? He shook his head. Too young.

Anyway, He followed them quietly with a bunch of other dragons tailing the two humans. He is very... Intrigued. He needs more information.

A Deadly Nadder came up to him. **"What do you want to do, ShapeShifter?" **The nadder asked.

The Hybrid thought about it for a moment. **"Separate the female from the male one. Lead the male to my home." **He ordered.

The dragon nodded and gave out a roar to alert the others. The dragons nodded and flew out, ready to carry out the Hybrid's order. The Hybrid grumbled in satisfaction and flew back to his home.

He shall know more about this new relationship between Humans and Dragons.

* * *

_With Hiccup_

"Something seems... not right." Hiccup mused.

It had been awhile since they have started their search. Yet, for some reason, They couldn't even find a single dragon. Even if the story about the Cursed One wasn't real, There should have been at least some dragons. Yet they couldn't seem to find even one...

"Maybe they're all hiding?" Astrid suggested.

That could be a possibility. _'Maybe I'm just over thinking things and this is just a completely uninhabited island.' _Hiccup thought. No... That couldn't be right. He saw some nests around the island. Most of them were placed somewhere Vikings couldn't reach without climbing or by the help of dragons.

**"Do you really think the ShapeShifter is a true story?" **Toothless asked Stormfly.

**"I don't know. I never really believed that story anyway." **Stormfly answered.

Both humans and dragons conversation were interrupted when they heard a roar. Multiple roars to be exact. Hiccup turned around and saw...

"Dragons!"

Dragons indeed. Tons of dragons suddenly came out of the forest beneath them and flew to their directions. Hiccup and Astrid couldn't understand but Toothless and Stormfly do.

**"Separate the girl and the boy!"**

**"ShapeShifter is interested in the boy. The girl must go!"**

Both Dragons couldn't believe what they were hearing. Could the story of the ShapeShifter true? And why is it interested in Hiccup?

Both Dragon and riders took evasive action and tried shaking off the mass of dragons. However, One Deadly Nadder managed to sneak up on them and shove Astrid and Stormfly away.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid being led away from him. This confused Hiccup. Do the dragons want to separate them? Why would they want to? For what purpose?

His thoughts were interrupted when a Hideous Zippleback had shoved him and Toothless. **"Come, Human and Night Fury! ShapeShifter wants..." **The first head started. **"To Invite you to his humble abode!" **The second head finished.

**"If you could call it humble!" **Both heads joked.

Toothless couldn't understand what the dragon was saying. Why would the ShapeShifter want them? Whatever it is, It's probably not good. Toothless fired a blast at the Zippleback but it dodged and shoved him in retaliation.

**"Do not struggle! ShapeShifter does not harm dragons!" **The first head spoke.

**"And humans He'd be interested in!" **The second head finished.

Okay... That doesn't exactly sound reassuring. Toothless groaned. **"Why would this... ShapeShifter be interested in us?"**

**"Don't know!" **Answered the two heads.

Eventually, Toothless reluctantly agreed to come with the Zippleback. "Toothless! What are you doing?! We need to help Astrid!" Hiccup said.

**"Do not worry, Human! Your mate shall not be harmed!" **The Zippleback assured Hiccup though he did not understand what it said.

Although maybe Hiccup shouldn't hear that last part.

* * *

_With The Hybrid_

He feels nervous.

Well, If the running to and fro around the cave wasn't evident. He never felt nervous before. Well now he knows what nervous humans feel. And dragons too.

Why should he even be nervous? He'll just have some guests in his home. Well, From how he had told the dragons to welcome them, It would be unwilling guests. But still, Situations like these require solutions. This is his solution.

He then thought about clothes. Sure, He never wore anything. Mostly because, In his Hybrid form, His scales had acted as his clothes.

Oh you probably don't understand what He's talking about. There's a reason dragons call him ShapeShifter. He has the ability to shift his form into a human. Actually, He still resembles his Hybrid form. He just doesn't have scales, Wings and a tail. He had discovered this one time when he was thinking about what He'd look like if he's a human.

He then shifted his form into that of a Human. His scales started to become smooth skin and His wings and tail disappeared in his back. And done. He's now human. The only flaws were his eyes do not look that of a human's and that a dragon could easily tell that he's not human by scent.

Anyway, back to the matter of clothing. He, at first, thought that clothes, or armor, were merely used optionally by humans.

Turns out, He was sort of right. Wearing clothes _are _optional, but it is _Highly _recommended. He had learned that humans being nude when there are other people, more so to strangers, cause said nude human to feel... Embarrassing

Humans... Odd creatures, the lot of them.

Anyway, It was a good thing that he had a couple of clothes that he had acquired from his rare outings to different islands. He... _borrowed _them from the locals. Anyway, He now equipped the clothes. Although some of them were ruined and tattered duo to his 'inhuman appearances'.

Oh, and due to the fact that he has no idea how to wear them.

Anyway, He should be ready for his... guests.

The sound of flapping wings reached his ears and he turned his head around. Actually, He just turned a bit and his nose started sniffing the air.

He detected three scents. Two dragons and one human. He finally turned around to face the incoming company.

"Hey, What is this place?" A voice asked.

Huh... So that is a Hatchling's voice? To be truthful, He had never really interacted with any humans. It sounded young and... Innocent. Something He had never really seen in any Human.

**"What is this place, Zippleback?" **Another voice asked. This time, it was dragon.

**"This is the home of ShapeShifter!" **The familiar voice of that (admittedly annoying)Zippleback said.

**"Speaking of which, We have to go!" **The Zippleback said and left.

"I wonder what was that all about, Toothless?" The hatchling spoke. He really needs to learn the Hatchling's name.

**"I don't know. Stay close to me, Hiccup." **The Night Fury growled.

So that's their names. Toothless the Night Fury and Hiccup the human. Odd names. The hybrid was hidden in the shadows, observing the two. How interesting... The Night Fury appears to be protecting the human Hatchling...

Then again, They do smell of the same age. Perhaps they treat each other like siblings? Seems to be the case.

The Night Fury, Toothless, sniffed the air and growled. Hiccup noticed the alarmed look of Toothless. "Hey, bud. What's wrong?"

For a moment, silence covered the cave. Until Toothless suddenly fired at the spot the Hybrid was hiding. Luckily, The Hybrid dodged the blast by barrel rolling.

**"Come out, Shapeshifter!" **Toothless growled. Perhaps the Hybrid had underestimated the skills of the Night Fury. Oh well. He was going to show himself to them anyway.

He stepped out of the shadows to reveal yourself. Hiccup immediately thought he was a human, like him.

"Toothless! You almost shot him! Sorry about him, He's a little overprotective over me." Hiccup apologized to the stranger, who is the hybrid.

The Hybrid tilted his head. "He didn't hit me... It is fine." He answered.

"So... You live here?" Hiccup asked.

The Hybrid nodded eagerly. He feels giddy now. Or perhaps a more appropriate term was excited.

New stuffs to learn always like to show up right on your face. What secrets could he learn from this unusual duo?

* * *

**A/n: Another Chapter for you guys! Looks like hiccup is gonna have his hands full, now that He's caught the attention of ShapeShifer. Oh and before anyone throws their flames at me, Yes I intended for ShapeShifter's ability to shift into a human. Power of imagination and all... Anyway, hope you like it and I hope it wasn't too cliche or some shit like that. And, as always, I would like to thank the readers, Followers and reviewers for taking their time to read this. I'll see you in the next update of _The Cursed One!_**


	4. To Bring Home The Cursed One

_So Here We Are  
My Body Inside this Nightmare  
Don't you stare for too long at my Curse  
It happened so fast  
What Happened in the past  
Is Something that I would constantly rehearse_

* * *

_In the Hybrid's Cave_

Silence reigned the cave as the three occupants stared at each other awkwardly. Well, Toothless was glaring at the Hybrid(Who is disguised as a human).

"So... What's someone like you doing in a place like this?" Hiccup asked the Hybrid, who snapped out of his thoughts.

The Hybrid tilted his head. What kind of question is that? This is his home. Why would he ask...

Oh, wait... He's in the guise of a Human. Humans don't like living with dragons. Much less Humans that actually _live _with dragons.

The Hybrid tried thinking of an answer that would convince the Hatchling before him. Of course that wouldn't convince the Night Fury.

"I'm... studying." He answered. A half truth. True, He was studying. Except that it was a completely different concept he was studying. Hopefully, The Hatch... No, _Hiccup _would think He was studying dragons.

Hiccup's face seem to show a sort of satisfaction with some confusion. "... So you're studying... Dragons, I presume?" He asked. The Hybrid nodded. Well, that was a lie but then He's not exactly the type of person that takes pleasure in telling others that he studies Human anatomy by tearing them apart .

The Night Fury, Toothless, didn't buy it and snarled at him. **"Lies! This place practically reeks of Human blood!"**

The Hybrid narrowed his eyes towards the young dragon. **"Watch your tongue, Night Fury!" **The Hybrid hissed. Toothless suddenly felt chills up his back as the Hybrid glared at him.

Hiccup noticed the exchange of the stranger and his dragon friend. "You can talk to dragons?!" He exclaimed, shocked that the Stranger before him had actually talked to Toothless. Although It sounded a bit hostile coming from both sides.

The Hybrid winced as one of his secrets were so easily given away. Oh well...

"Y-yes... I have learnt their language. It is... a bit hard to use." The Hybrid excused. It was sort of true. When He was in Hybrid form, He could speak dragonese(as the dragons call their language) as if that was his primary language. However, His human form appears to have Difficults mimicking the language of the dragons. Of course, He overcame that obstacle.

"Wow! I never knew you could learn their language. If I can talk to dragons, That'd make training them so much easier!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly.

The Hybrid's eyes widened a bit. Train... Dragons? What... What has this world come to?

"I'm... I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" The Hybrid asked. He couldn't believe what this... Human was saying. Training dragons? They're not simple Mindless animals!

Hiccup looked at the Hybrid and seemed to look... Ashamed, perhaps? "Oh right. You probably don't know what I'm talking about." Hiccup said. The Hybrid nodded.

"Well... Back at Berk, We managed to make peace with the dragons. And, instead of killing dragons, We train them." Hiccup explained.

The Hybrid's face seem to twist with conflicting emotions. On the other hand, It was better than how most humans handle dragons when they see one. On the other hand, The idea seems... Ridiculous. The dragons aren't simply mindless animals that needs guidance. Well, The Hatchlings do but that's different. Unless they were training Hatchlings then that seems... alright.

Hiccup realized something. "Oh, silly me. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Hiccup. This is Toothless." Hiccup said, pointing at himself and Toothless.

Actually, He already knew that. But just to be polite, "Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"So what's your name?" Hiccup asked.

That's when The Hybrid's smile faltered. He doesn't actually know his own name. "I... Don't know." He answered with a frown.

Hiccup was shocked. Why wouldn't know his own name? Unless his parents didn't give him one, which is highly unlikely. "Didn't your parents ever gave you one? Or did you have amnesia?" Hiccup asked.

The Hybrid's face twisted into a sort of pained look. "Don't know... Never had parents. I awoke in this world alone... No memory of my past. Just the present." He answered. He might giving out too much information there.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh... Sorry about that. Then, What can I call you?" He asked.

Hm... "Dragons call me ShapeShifter. I like it." The Hybrid answered.

Wait... Oh... crap.

"ShapeShifter? What kind of name is that?" Hiccup asked. By the mention of that name, Toothless growled at the Hybrid again.

'ShapeShifter' sighed. Guess there's no secrets left holding back. Still...

"Before I answer, I would like to ask you a couple of questions. What do you hope to accomplish coming to this island?" ShapeShifter asked.

Hiccup fidgeted a bit. "Oh! Well, We were searching for a particular dragon! It was called... The Cursed One, I think."He answered.

Shapeshifter seem to regard the name with curiosity. Is that what humans call him? Although maybe they were referring to a different dragon... That lives in this very island.

Where something like himself dwells.

"Can you... describe this dragon?" He asked.

Hiccup seemed to think about it for a bit. "Well, The story says that it can command dragons at will..." He said.

Well, He doesn't actually _command _them. Merely give out instructions for them to follow. Sometimes they don't obey him.

"And that He could turn Invisible like a Changewing..."

Well, He could do that. Then again, It could be a... Changewing, He suppose?

"And it could shoot poison spikes like A Deadly Nadder..."

It seems to sound more and more like him... He could also do that.

"And that it could breathe Zippleback gas..."

Ugh... Exhaling gas was like coughing violently. Actually, That was the effects of doing that.

"And it could shoot the same fire that of the Night Fury."Hiccup finished.

Yep, That was him alright.

ShapeShifter chuckled lightly. "Your descriptions are enough. I think your curiosity will now be sated." He said.

Hiccup was a bit confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

ShapeShifter chuckled again. "The reason for me being called ShapeShifter is because... _I _am The Cursed One." He answered.

The look on Hiccup's face was priceless.

"Wh-Wha? You?! But... I mean, The story said it was a dragon!" Hiccup babbled.

ShapeShifter snorted. "A common misconception by the minds of the Barbaric Humans... Or Vikings, they call themselves."

Hiccup continued to look with disbelief. "Wha...? Fine If you really are what you claim to be, Show me." He demanded.

ShapeShifter sighed and shook his head in slight annoyance. "Details, Details, Details. Very well. I shall show you."

With that, He undid his human form.

Skin became scales and Wings and tail reappeared back to their rightful places. ShapeShifter's eyes reopened and looked at the flabbergasted look of Hiccup.

He couldn't help but release a tiny laugh.

"Wh- You really are the Cursed One!" Hiccup said, pointing his finger at him.

ShapeShifter winced. Negative reactions are always the hardest for him to defuse. "Before you... Do something drastic, I would like you to know that I mean you no harm... And that I'd rather prefer to be called ShapeShifter." He said.

Hiccup gulped nervously and tried to regain his composure. "Right... Of course. Wait, Does that mean you ordered those dragons to separate me and Astrid?" He said.

ShapeShifter yet again winced. "Y-yes. Rest assured, Your friend is not harmed. I merely wanted to see you in person." He reasoned.

Hiccup glared at him but quickly softened. "Alright... If you wanted to meet me in person, Why couldn't you just show us yourself?" He asked.

ShapeShifter shrugged. "Thought You wouldn't trust me if you were with someone that smells like a Viking. Also you and your dragon friend are the only two of your group I'm interested." He answered.

Hiccup contemplated that answer. It seems sort of valid. Astrid wasn't actually the trusting type of person. If she was here, She'd probably throw her axe at ShapeShifter.

Speaking of Astrid...

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh wait! Where did the dragons took Astrid?" He asked ShapeShifter.

Said Hybrid went outside and lifted his... claw(or hand) and pointed towards a mountain. "There. That should be where your friend is."

Hiccup nodded and got on Toothless. "Come on, bud." Hiccup said. Toothless complied, eager to get away from the Hybrid.

ShapeShifter tilted his head in confusion. Then, an Idea formed in his head. Well, more of a question.

'_How fast can a Night Fury go compared to me?'_

"Wait. I shall accompany you." The Hybrid said, stepping outside and unfurling his wings.

Hiccup seemed to be confused by the action. "Erm... Not that I had any problems, but why?" He asked.

The Hybrid flapped his wings. "I want to see how fast can A Night Fury goes compared to me. Besides, I know my way around this place." ShapeShifter said and flashed a challenging and albeit smug smile to Toothless. **"Care to see which one of us can go faster, Night Fury?"**

Toothless snorted. **"I'm the fastest dragon there is!"**

ShapeShifter grinned. **"I am an exception then." **He said then flew off.

Hiccup and Toothless followed the Hybrid to the place they're supposed to find Astrid.

* * *

_With Astrid_

Astrid was not having a great day.

Well, Sure It started out nice but then that ended when Hiccup found that stupid map to this stupid island. She could've been at home, bonding with Stormfly. But no, Instead she's here being held captive by dragons. Well, More of being watched with slight curiosity and wit some caution in their eyes.

However, Stormfly was being asked questions by the other dragons.

**"Who are you? Why'd you come to our island?"**

**"Why are you letting a human ride you?"**

**"Were your with that Night Fury?"**

Stormfly was overwhelmed by the amount of questions being asked to her. Although she could get some of them, She couldn't make out the rest.

All of it was interrupted when she heard the sound of flapping wings. She also smelled the scent of two familiar smells.

And an unfamiliar one too...

She turned around and, immediately, her eyes widened. She caught sight of both Hiccup and Toothless.

And also what appears to be a twisted and mixed version between Human and Dragon. _**'Could this be the ShapeShifter?'**_

Astrid, however, merely saw Hiccup and Toothless, completely not noticing the Hybrid. "Hiccup!" She called out.

Hiccup and Toothless turned to her direction. "Astrid! I'm so glad you and Stormfly are okay!" Hiccup said.

Astrid ran towards the two and hugged Hiccup. But then she Immediately punched Hiccup.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Hiccup exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"That's for leaving me!" Astrid said.

"I had no choice! The dragons were leading me away!"

"That's not exactly an excuse!"

The Hybrid watched the exchange of the two Hatchlings with interest. The two bicker so... lively? Perhaps they really_ are _Mates? No... But, then again, Human morals are different from dragon morals. Perhaps this is normal for them? Humans... Odd creatures, they are.

A young Changewing then approached the Hybrid. **"What are they doing, Big Brother?" **It asked.

Toothless and Stormfly, who were having their own conversation, heard what the young dragon called the Hybrid. **"Big Brother?!" **They both shrieked in surprise.

The Hybrid tilted his head in confusion. **"Yes... Most young dragons call me that. Although I don't know why." **He admitted. True, He didn't really understood the reason why the young ones always call him 'big brother'. Perhaps it's because that he is older than them? Or perhaps he plays with them and they sort of... thought that he was part of their families?

Hatchlings are so confusing.

His thoughts were then interrupted when an axe nearly missed his head. His eyes turned towards the thrower of the axe. It came from the girl that Hiccup came with(**Yes, Astrid had her axe with her. Was just too lazy to include that detail.)**. He glared at the girl. Yes, true Viking nature.

Bad one...

He growled and wings unfurled menacingly as he trudged towards the girl. Hiccup's eyes widened and he got in between the two. "Hey, None of that now! Both of you calm down!" He pleaded to the two.

"Hiccup, Look at that thing! That's not normal!" Astrid said, glaring at the Hybrid.

"Watch your tongue, Human. Or I might rip it off." The Hybrid snarled. Astrid glared even harder at the Hybrid, which the Hybrid did the same.

Hiccup quickly raised his hand in front of Astrid. "Calm down, Astrid, He's what we came here for!" He reasoned.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Hiccup, you can't be serious! The story said it was a dragon, not this... thing!" She argued.

The Hybrid growled. Toothless and Stormfly took that as a sign of aggression and went in front of their riders to defend them from the Hybrid.

"See! Even the dragons see it as a threat!" Astrid reasoned. Hiccup still wouldn't budge. Astrid groaned.

ShapeShifter growled but then turned to look behind to notice the younger dragons whimper at the Hostility of the atmosphere. **"We shouldn't fight. There are young ones here." **He told Toothless and Stormfly, who also noticed the fear of the younger dragons and backed down.

He then turned to the Humans, who were still arguing, and called out for their attention. Both of them stopped arguing and looked at him. "Despite our differences, We shouldn't fight. Let us continue this at our cavern." He said.

Astrid glared at him. "And how would we know that it isn't a trap?" She asked.

The hybrid growled. "You are in _my _home. I have been rather hospitable towards you. If not, I'd make you leave. In pieces."

Hiccup nodded. "He's right, Astrid. We shouldn't fight here in front of Hatchlings. And, after all, We came here to learn more about The Cursed One." He said, then received a look from the Hybrid. "Er... ShapeShifter."

Astrid tried to protest but a glare from Hiccup, though not exactly intimidating, shut her up. "Fine." She said.

Hiccup smiled and walked towards Toothless and got on him. Astrid did the same with Stormfly and ShapeShifter flapped his wings. The Hybrid turned towards the other dragons and said, **"Sorry for the disturbance."**

With that, They left.

* * *

_At The Hybrid's Cave_

After returning to the cave, The Hybrid, to try and rid of the Mistrust that the girl harbored towards him, reformed to his Human form. Needless to say, It did the opposite effect.

"What the?! You turn to Humans too?!" Astrid yelped surprisingly.

"Yeah... I reacted like that too when He showed me that." Hiccup said.

The Hybrid then sat down and tried to act a bit more... forgiving. "I... Do apologize for my attitude towards you and your friends. I just don't get a lot of Visitors such as yourselves." He said.

Hiccup, Astrid and the other dragons sat down as well. "So you're telling me that _you _are The Cursed One?" Astrid asked. ShapeShifter twitched uncomfortably, which Hiccup noticed.

"Uh... Astrid?" Hiccup called out. Astrid turned to him. "He... doesn't like being called that. He says he doesn't have a name. Although He likes to be called ShapeShifter." He said. Astrid stared at him in disbelief.

Hiccup turned to face ShapeShifter. "I'm really sorry for Astrid. She's not exactly the trusting type of person." He said.

The Hybrid nodded in understanding(sort of). "I suppose I shouldn't expect much." He mused. But then a thought occurred to him. "By the way, Why _did _you come here?" He asked.

Hiccup seemed to shift uncomfortable, as did Astrid. "We... came here to see if the Story about The Cursed One is true. Turns out, It was true." He said.

ShapeShifter tilted his head. "I suppose that is acceptable."

The next few hours were spent on ShapeShifter asking more about the Community they lived in and Hiccup asking about anything the Hybrid can provide, but also being careful not to go into personal information.

ShapeShifter noticed that it was almost night time. "We should continued this tomorrow. It's almost Night." He said.

Hiccup and Astrid turned around to see that it was actually almost Night time . "Shoot! We gotta get back home!" Hiccup said and stood up. ShapeShifter stood up as well and told him to stop.

"What? Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because you can't fly at this time. It's dangerous. Stay here and rest." ShapeShifter said.

Hiccup tried to protest. "But..."

"He's right, Hiccup." Astrid spoke up. Hiccup stared at her. "I mean, I hate to agree with him but It is pretty late. We can't fly our dragons if both us and our dragons are too tired." She finished.

Hiccup pondered on that for a bit before nodding. "Alright. We'll stay here." Hiccup said.

Meanwhile, Toothless and Stormfly were having their own conversations.

**"Hmph! I won't get tired!" **Toothless huffed.

**"Right. Then the next thing you knowb you'll fall asleep then fall to your doom." **Stormfly said.

** "Shut up!" **Toothless growled.

ShapeShifter decided to ignore those two as a peculiar smell reached his nose. He sniffed the air and found the source of the scent on a pack that was strapped on Toothless.

"Why... Do I smell eel?" He wondered. Hiccup and Astrid seemed to stiffen. The dragons, however, panicked.

**"Eel?!" **Both Toothless and Stormfly shrieked.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and took out the eels from the pack. "Yeah... I thought about bringing somethings to ward off some rather aggressive dragons." He said.

How Toothless and Stormfly didn't found out about that, They'll have no idea...

Hiccup tossed the eels into the ground and Toothless and Stormfly both burnt it to crisp. **"Die, Disgusting poison!"**

ShapeShifter suppressed a laugh.

Hiccup coughed awkwardly. "So... How is it that eels can't seem to make you panicked?" He asked.

ShapeShifter shrugged. "It doesn't bother me until I actually put it even inside my mouth. They taste rather... Horrible and can upset my stomach..." He answered and shuddered as a memory of his first experience of eels resurfaced...

He couldn't eat anything without his food coming back up...

ShapeShifter then slumped on a corner. "I shall go ahead and sleep. You are free to do whatever you wish, as long as it isn't harmful."He said then closed his eyes.

Hiccup sighed. Toothless lied down and let his friend slump on him. Same with Astrid and Stormfly.

"So... Today was rather eventful, wasn't it?" Hiccup said.

"You could say that again. Still, What are we gonna do now?" Astrid asked.

"Depends on what happens tomorrow." Hiccup answered. Astrid was rather hesitant on that but just accepted it. Both riders and dragons soon closed their eyes and join The Hybrid in sleep.

* * *

_Morning  
_

Hiccup woke up and Immediately noticed two things. One, He's still at the island. And two, The Hybrid was nowhere to be seen. He panicked a bit but then heard the sound of flapping wings. He turned around to look at the Hybrid carrying fish.

The Hybrid looked at him. "Good Morning." He greeted and then proceeded to drop the fishes He carried.

Later, The others have woken up. The dragons Immediately ran over to the bundle of fishes and dug in. The Hybrid, however, merely took some and proceeded to cook them.

This action confused both Hiccup and the dragons. ShapeShifter offered the cooked fish to Hiccup and Astrid, who accepted albeit reluctantly.

After Breakfast, Hiccup and Astrid then prepared to fly back home.

**"Finally! We can get out of this place!" **Stormfly said.

**"Yeah, Totally not gonna miss this place." **Toothless agreed.

The Hybrid tilted his head. They're leaving? And what's wrong with the island? It makes good hideout for other dragons.

Sure, There are _some _Humans that dared try and make this hunting grounds. But those are the less sane ones. After all, This story where He was portrayed as a monstrous dragon abomination should keep most of them away.

"Okay... I guess We'll be going now." Hiccup said. snapping the Hybrid out of his thoughts.

ShapeShifter blinked. "Wait... There are still some things I want to learn from you." He pleaded. Of course It sounded a bit selfish but He's still too curious.

Astrid rolled her eyes and just got on Stormfly. Hiccup seemed rather hesitant. He also still wants to learn more about the Hybrid but couldn't risk bringing him back with them. Gods know how his dad would react seeing ShapeShifter's... condition.

"Well... I can't exactly bring you along. I'm sure there are things that you need to do here." Hiccup said.

ShapeShifter pondered on that for a bit. True He couldn't leave the island without having to risk more Humans coming here but...

Well, perhaps if he excused himself to the dragons and then they'll guard the island for him then He wouldn't have to worry.

"The other dragons can guard this island without me. I shall accompany you back." ShapeShifter said.

Hiccup and Astrid stared at him. "Uh... Hiccup, can I talk to you for a minute?" Astrid said. Hiccup complied and they both turned away from ShapeShifter.

"We can't bring him along with us! It'll be a huge risk! Think of how everyone, especially Mildew, would react!" Astrid said.

Hiccup thought about that and then answered, "But he can also disguise himself as a human. No one will know except us and the other riders!"

Eventually, Hiccup managed to convince Astrid to let ShapeShifter come with them. The Hybrid then grinned and shifted to his human form and joined Hiccup on Toothless.

Needless to say, for both Hybrid and dragon, It felt weird. Toothless just couldn't shake the feeling foreboding and ShapeShifter felt awkward and stupid that he was actually _on top _of a dragon. But, for the sake of sating his, admittedly confounding, curiosity, He swallowed his pride and just got comfortable.

Then, they took of. Oh but not before ShapeShifter telling the other dragons to look after themselves and the island. Not surprisingly, The young ones were the ones that were most expressive with missing him.

* * *

_A couple of Hours Later  
_

Finally, They had reached Berk. Astrid was first to land on the ground as a crowd formed. Stoick was the first to approach them. "Hiccup! Where have you been?!" He demanded.

Hiccup landed next to Astrid. "Hey... Dad! Uh... I can explain but, uhm, We brought a new friend!" He said, rather nervously.

Said _'friend' _dropped from Toothless's back and onto the ground. He scanned his surroundings and tensed, although not enough for anyone to notice. Everyone stared at the newcomer as He just forced a smile and waved.

"Hello, Everyone."

* * *

**A/n: Done! Okay, now that this is done, Let's talk about the story itself. I have _no __idea _what I'm doing, to be honest. I'm actually just making it up as I go. And also that I do not own anything here except for the story and OCs. If you are Interested in helping me, PM me for suggestions and such. While I _do _have a (admittedly unclear)background for ShapeShifter's condition, That will not be explained until later. So... I'm actually just scratching the story in an empty paper. The only thing that was the cause of Inspiration was ShapeShifter himself(Yes I am aware there are other stories with Dragon-human Hybrid than mine). Anyway, as always, To all the Readers, Reviewers and Followers, I thank you for your feedback. See you next time on the next Update of _The Cursed One_!  
**


	5. The Cursed One is named Zephyr

_I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit Surprising_  
_It's not worth losing sleep, It's not worth analyzing_  
_There was a time not so long ago at all, I was just like you_  
_Can you hear my call?_

* * *

_At Berk, A few Hours Before the Arrival of Hiccup_

Stoick was... Not having the best of days, He suppose.

If you're wondering why, Then it was as simple as the fact that Hiccup and Astrid was practically _nowhere _to be seen since yesterday. He should know, He had searched everywhere He could go to with Thornado. He had also asked Gobber about it but the blacksmith merely seemed to... dance around the subject, always changing the subject.

If that wasn't suspicious, Then He doesn't know what is. Right now, Though, He's going to ask Hiccup and Astrid's friends.

Finally arriving at the Academy, Stoick surveyed the surroundings. Snotlout was hanging in Hookfang's mouth. No surprise there. The twins are busy fighting each other while their two headed dragon watched with amusement. Again, No surprise. Fishlegs was just sitting besides Meatlug wearing that usual nervous face of his.

Ultimately, Nothing new.

He had asked them one by one. Each revealing no different than the others he had asked. They haven't seen him. Although Fishlegs seemed hesitant to answer.

Stoick grew more worried by each passing second. What if Hiccup and Astrid were in danger? What if they got lost? Or worse, Capture by Outcasts?! He shuddered.

So yeah, Not the best of days.

So when one of the Villagers yelled "Night Fury!", He immediately rushed to where they were. He found Hiccup and Astrid just getting off their dragons.

"Hiccup! Where have you been?!" He demanded to the boy.

Hiccup fidgeted uncomfortably. "Hey... Dad! Uh... I can explain but, uhm, We brought a new friend!" He said.

Stoick's eyes landed on the third person that was with Hiccup and Astrid. The person stepped down from the dragon and stared at his surroundings. His eyes then landed on Stoick and, If Stoick didn't know better, tensed. The person just smiled and waved. "Hello, Everyone."

Stoick then looked at Hiccup. "Son, Who is this?" He asked, almost dangerously calm.

Hiccup gulped nervously. "Well... We found him on an island that, uhm, was said to be inhabited by a dragon of legend?" He answered nervously. Stoick noticed Gobber whistling to himself. He glared at the man, Who flinched and tried blending in the crowd.

He then turned to the mysterious person. "So, boy, Who are you?" He asked, trying to not scare the boy. If the tensing of the boy's body was of any indication. At least, He thinks that's what the boy feels... Very far from the truth.

The boy looked at him with an analyzing gaze. It unnerved Stoick a bit that the boy just seemed to look at him with a gaze filled with both seemingly unending hatred but was masked with pure curiosity. Finally, The boy answered "I am... Zephyr."

Zephyr... Odd name for a boy. But then again, His son was named Hiccup. Not that it was a bad name, mind you. Shut up.

Actually, Zephyr didn't seemed like a boy. He actually looks older than Hiccup. Taller than Hiccup actually. Yet his face seemed young too. Perhaps he was around 20 or more? He'll figure it out later.

"Well, Welcome to Berk, Zephyr. From what tribe are you?" He asked. He needs to know if he came from some Viking Tribe. What if he was Outcast or Berserker? Well, He didn't seemed to have that 'air' the two tribes have.

Zephyr was confused at the question. Did he meant what species he came from? Hard to tell since he was composed of Different body parts. Perhaps he should list them? Let's see... Nadder Tail, Night Fury ears, Skrill wings and... He doesn't know what his hands were. They were sharp. Very sharp. Enough to tear through flesh with ease. Either he doesn't know or he just forgot.

He was about to speak but Hiccup interrupted him. "He doesn't belong to any tribe, really. He's a traveler." Hiccup lied, giving his best 'I am not lying' smile. Zephyr tilted his head in confusion. Traveler? Well, He does travel a lot when he's not taking care of the Hatchlings.

Astrid continued. "We met him in an island filled with dragons. He was... studying them.". Again, He tilted his head in confusion again. Oh yeah... His initial plan was to lie to them. Well... He never was the greatest liar. Dragons could always tell when He's trying to lie. Actually, He rarely lies. He just nodded his head.

Stoick seemed to take that into consideration. Then He nodded. "Alright. Hiccup, Astrid, Go show Zephyr around the island." He said. The two, along with their dragons, went away and did just that. The crowd eventually dispersed and all that was left was Stoick and Gobber.

"You think that guy seemed... different?" Gobber asked.

Stoick looked at his friend and replied, "I don't know. There's something strange about the way he looks at everyone. How he carries this... air around him. Like everything to him was unusual."

Actually, To put it in an easy way, He was almost like Hiccup. Using a Curious eye to gaze at the world and question as to why things work the way they are. The only difference is that Zephyr has that air of maturity. As if he had seen the world in a different perspective. It was... Unnerving.

Gobber seemed to shift uncomfortably. "Well, I gotta... clean the forge, I guess. See you later, Stoick." He excused then went away.

Stoick stared at the retreating form of his friend wondered if he knew anything about this. Oh well. He'll just have to know more about this... Unique Individual.

* * *

_With Zephyr_

They had been all over Berk. Zephyr had seen so many things, both new and old. He had learned of the Viking's house. How, back before there was peace, it always had to be rebuilt due to it burning down to fire damage. He then learned of the forge, where they use fire to melt metal and build it anew. It was interesting.

Then, The final place. Berk's Dragon Training Academy. He hissed at the word 'Training'. Dragons are _not _common animals!

They arrived at the location and met the others. Well, He didn't bother learning the names of the humans, only the dragons.

There was Meatlug, The gronckle. A timid dragon that likes her rider, the fat and huge one, quite a lot. They seemed to fit together though. Her rider was timid like her, only he was cowardly. As he learned as he stared at the boy with his... unnatural eyes.

Then Hookfang, The Monstrous Nightmare. A brash and rude(much like most of his species, In Zephyr's opinion) dragon that shared a... weird relationship with his rider, who was very much like him. Yet the duo also gave him the feeling that, even with all that bravado, they actually do care for one another. They're just too prideful to show it.

Then the last, perhaps not the least, Barf and Belch, The Hideous Zippleback. The two-headed dragon shared similar tastes with their riders, although the twin humans seem to fight at every little thing unlike the two-headed dragon.

That summed up the dragons and humans he had met today. Oh, Hiccup's talking again.

"... And that's how we met Zephyr." Hiccup finished to a story Zephyr wasn't listening to.

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah right. You couldn't possibly find this guy in an island full of dragons. He'd be eaten." He retorted. Zephyr rolled his eyes at the misconception. In truth, Dragons don't eat humans. He heard it from the dragons themselves. Humans don't taste as good as fish, they said.

Actually, Did that mean a dragon actually _did _ate a human before? After all. How would they know what Humans taste like? Or maybe a dragon just licked one deemed it disgusting. He doesn't know.

"Besides, He's probably a wimp." Snotlout sneered, earning a glare from Zephyr. He didn't know what the word meant but it was probably an insult.

"Perhaps you'd like to take that back." Zephyr said. He was oh so tempted. To just reveal his true form and just snap the boy into two. But he couldn't, No, shouldn't. He's better than that.

Snotlout snorted. "Whatever, Wimp." He sneered then lunged at Zephyr with a closed fist, intending to see if Zephyr was actually a wimp.

He was proven wrong when Zephyr swatted him away with his hand, sending the boy tumbling a few feet away. In truth, That was actually Zephyr's reflexes. He was caught off guard when Snotlout threw himself towards him like that. But he had sensed that hostile intent and acted accordingly.

The twins were impressed by the raw strength Zephyr had. "Woah." They stated. Hiccup and the others was also shocked at how much strength he had. Zephyr only shrugged and walked towards the fallen boy, who was seeing if his jaw had been broken.

Times like these were times that Zephyr needed to get one thing straight. Like he had done with both Human and dragon every time they challenged him and lived.

He grabbed the boy by his throat, choking him, and lifted him up to eye level. "I have a high tolerance. But I live by one rule: Provoke me, Your life is forfeit. Understood?" He threatened.

Snotlout understood the message and nodded. "Y-yeah... Got it." He said through squeezes. Zephyr let go of the boy and Snotlout scrambled back to the others.

The twins walked over to Zephyr, unfazed by the fact that he had easily strangled Snotlout. But then again, Snotlout wasn't the toughest Vikings out there. "Can you, like blow stuff up?" Tuffnut asked.

Zephyr was confused at the question. Well... He does blow up Vikings. Then other stuff for the amusement of Hatchlings. They always loved that. He nodded. The twins grinned at his answer. "Awesome."

Huh... Never been called awesome before. Was that a compliment? It sounds like one. He grinned to himself.

Hiccup snapped out of his train of thought(Of course you know what that one was). "Uh... Right. Now that that's over, We should decide who Zephyr sleeps with." He said.

No one answered.

Zephyr snorted. "I don't like sleeping in other people's places. I'd much rather sleep somewhere isolated." He stated.

Hiccup blinked. "B-but..."

Zephyr narrowed his eyes to Hiccup. "I am not an animal you need to look after. Remember, I had lived my life in almost complete isolation." He said then left.

Hiccup and the others watched as Zephyr exited the Academy. While they were doing that, The dragons have their own conversation.

"**Did you see that?"**Barf asked. **"Priceless!" **Laughed Belch. Hookfang laughed along the Zippleback.

Meatlug, however, has a different reaction. **"I don't like him. He's scary." **She stated.

Hookfang snorted. **"You think everyone you meet is scary."**

Toothless and Stormfly shook their heads. **"That should be expected..." **Stormfly started.

"**Since that **_**was **_**Shapeshifter." **Toothless finished.

Every dragon looked at the two. Hookfang was the first to speak. **"You're joking." **He said.

"**Shapeshifter is not real!"** Barf said. **"It's just a made-up story to scare Hatchlings." **Belch finished.

"**Yet he was here, In the guise of a human. Didn't you smell it? The stench of abnormality that emit from his body?" **Stormfly asked.

No dragon answered. They actually knew something was off about him. How he smelled like a human yet also dragon. How his eyes bore the same look they have. The alarms that set off in their heads once he had entered the academy. They don't know what his appearance here means.

But, considering their luck, It probably wasn't good.

* * *

_Later, With Zephyr_

Living in someone Else's nest? He snorted. Preposterous. He was no animal. And so he decided to go here. This forest outside the village where everything seemed eerie.

Well, when he had first awoken, Everything was eerie to him. But he had gotten used to his island. This place was so new...

He was currently in his 'True form, exploring the forest and all that it had. His nose then picked up a scent.

Wolves...

In truth, There weren't a lot of animals in his island. He had quickly hunted them down, dwindling their numbers. Those that were safe from him had either, perhaps, died off or were in hiding. Wolves were a rare, yet admittedly challenging, foes. They hunt in packs like Speed Stingers except they were less smart than the speedy scavenger dragons.

He had found them. Small in numbers, Three to be accurate. Perhaps scouts? Speed Stingers would usually send small numbers of their pack to scout the area and see if it was ripe for invading.

He hid in the trees, using their shadows to hide himself from them. However, It was not to be.

One of the wolves quickly raised its head and sniffed the air. It growled and looked at his direction. The rest followed suit. Zephyr snorted. He could never sneak up on anything that isn't human. He just smelled... Different. Granted, That even wolves could smell his scent. He got out of his hiding spot and snarled at the wolves, who replied in the same manner.

The wolves charged at him. Zephyr reacted by sending out a plasma blast. He had missed and the wolves separated, going to both his left and right in an attempt to confuse him. One of them lunged at him which he replied by swatting it away. One had succeeded on biting his left arm. He growled and immediately crushed the skull of the one on his left arm. The one he had swatted away earlier tackled him to the ground and Zephyr had to raise his arm to stop the wolf from chewing on his face. He let out a plasma blast, killing the wolf in an instant. The last wolf snarled at him, which Zephyr snarled back. In one last attempt to attack Zephyr, The final wolf lunged at him. Zephyr ended the fight by grabbing the wolf and slamming his hand through its chest. As in, His hand went through the wolf.

He grinned and roared triumphantly. He looked at the carcass of the wolves and...

His stomach growled. _'Yes, Yes, My stomach. I shall be fill you with tasty wolf meat soon enough.'_ He thought to himself. He lifted all three of the wolf's body and went to find a good place to camp for the night.

Eventually, He came across a cove(You obviously know which one) and decided this was a perfect place to set camp. He then roasted the three wolf's meat. Then, after he was done, He dug in hungrily. It had been a long time since he had anything that wasn't fish.

After finishing with his meal, He gathered the bones and blew them up by firing a plasma blast. No sense keeping remains. He then rested on a nearby tree.

He kind of liked here. So many new things... Oh he couldn't just _wait _to try it all out! Tomorrow shall be eventful! For now, He'll just fall into a dreamless sleep.

Or is actually dreamless?

* * *

**A/n: Fine-fucking-ly! It's been so long since I've actually updated! So sorry for those who have waited too long! You see, I had a couple of issues. I know you probably don't want to hear my excuses but, still, hear me out. First, It's school day now for me. Two, I have... Motivational problems. You remember the time my computer kept breaking and had to restart my progress from square one? Yeah, that became a problem for me. Every progress I made kept being sent back to the beginning It had began to take a toll on my motivation to write. Three, We moved to a different location. So yeah, Even If I was as motivated to write more updates as much as when I first started on this site, I wouldn't be able to update. Anyway, I do hope you haven't decided to ignore me and decided I'm one of those Inactive writers. I hope I haven't disappointed you with this chapter either. Anyway, On to other matters, What have you imagined Zephyr would look like? I personally just fashioned his hybrid form the way a certain anime character that went by the name of Ulquiorra Cifer. Look him up on Google. I just replaced most parts with dragon parts. Still, I have big plans for the hybrid. I just don't know how to achieve those plans yet. Anyway, as always, I'd like to thank my readers, Reviewers and Followers for their feedback. Really, I do. Anyway, I'll see you in the next update of **_**The Cursed One**_**!**


	6. Who was The Cursed One before his Curse?

_And I've been crying out for help  
I know I bite but I mean well  
Can you see my disguise?  
I'm different inside  
Can you break this spell?_

* * *

_?_

The sound of the water rocking gently was calming. A lone ship was seen sailing this vast sea.

_... What is this place?_

A figure stared at the vast sea before him. It was a human male. He smiled and walked across the ship as various people ran around doing their tasks. He then walked up the deck and talked to a person, who was steering the ship.

_... Why am I here?_

The human male communicated with the other one while also wearing an expression of laughter and joy. The first one then waved at the other human and left, going back to his viewing spot around the ship.

_... He seems familiar._

Then, the vision shifted. It focused on the first human. He had jet black hair, green eyes and a thin frame. He wore a strange outfit that seems different than the rest of the humans in the ship. He had a coat that was long while the others only wore shirts. He seemed unique than the rest.

_... Why does he look almost like me?_

Then, Another one came up to the first human. They spoke in a few words and the first human grinned. Then, the first human looked at a dot... Well, An island.

_... That place seems familiar. Is that my home?_

Awhile later, They arrived at the island. The men cheered and the first one gave an order, which everyone to follow and became quiet. They marched deeper in the forest.

_... That is my home. Why are they there? Are they invading my home?_

The group of humans traversed in the forest, some seemed a bit unease. The first one(The Alpha?) didn't seem scared as he kept walking around the forest.

_...Where are the dragons? Why are they walking around so freely? They're near the eggs!_

Suddenly, Everything stopped. As if time itself stopped. The vision shifted again.

_... What is happening? Are those...?_

The group of humans were in an open field but was suddenly attacked by more humans. This time, They wore animal pelts. The two opposing groups clashed with swords and other manner of weapons. The Alpha one attacked differently. He attacked with deadly precision, cutting down all of his opponents that dared attack him. He seemed to enjoy it a bit as a growing smirk made its way to his face. It seemed as if he was a one man army.

_... He is different. Why is he enjoying this? My head hurts..._

Suddenly, among the animal skinned men, A different one appeared. An intimidating man that carried a... staff? Other men that came from the Alpha one's side attacked him, only to fail and die at his hands. Then, A roar pierced the air. All of the animal skinned humans seemed to back away.

_... What was that? Dragons?_

Dragons descended from the sky, raining down fire on the humans that didn't wore animals skins. The alpha one looked shock but was quickly replaced in terror as the dragons roasted his men alive.

_... The screams are so real... It hurts... Make it stop..._

The intimidating one smirked. The alpha one's eyes spotted him and he glared. He charged at him. But was knocked back when a dragon landed right in front of him. The dragon roared at his face but the he didn't back down. Instead, He growled at the dragon.

_... He is defiant... He reminds me of myself... Why?_

The alpha one attacked the dragon with flurry of attacks. The dragon quickly fell to his blade. He smirked but then his eyes widened. An arrow was shot. It hit him in his chest, barely missing the heart. He fell down. The view shifted again...

_... Why is his eyes my own now? Could it be...?_

_I looked in horror as a dragon made its way to me. Its eye, filled with hatred, glared at me. It released its fiery breath. It hurts... Make it stop... So much pain..._

_I screamed... Pain... Agony... It was all I could feel._

_The man, No, __**Monster**__ walked up to me. He stared down at my burnt form. My eyes hurt and I can't see well. His lips moved. He was mocking me. His staff was raised in the air in a striking position. It came down..._

_It was the last sight I ever saw..._

* * *

_At the Cove, With Zephyr_

Zephyr's eyes snapped open as he gasped. His breathing was rigid as he clutched his chest to calm his beating heart down. He stared at his hands in horror. His eyes were stained with tears that flowed from his eyes.

So much pain...

Who... Why... What... Questions filled his mind at his unusual dream. He never had dreams before... Why now? Well, He _had _dreams before, But not this... Extreme. It all felt so real...

He then crawled towards the pond and looked at his reflection...

Green reptilian-like eyes that were almost similar to the human in his dream, Scales were almost everywhere in his face... As if the burnt skin of the human in his dream had been replaced by the scales of a dragon.

He shifted in his human form again. He couldn't believe it. He looked like the human in his dream...

Could that mean that was all real? The humans, The screams and the Intimidating one? Was he really burnt to death and was killed by that Monster? Did he die...?

He snapped his head away from the pond. He couldn't bear to look at his face. He clutched his face and felt more tears flowing down his face.

Dead... He was dead. Was that why he was in that island? Was he killed and was somehow brought back to life? Was he... Human before all of this?

He stared at his hands, his human hands, and felt a phantom pain... All over his body and mostly his head. He shifted his form back to his hybrid_**, Monster...,**_ form and buried his face with his hands. He felt more tears fall down from his face. He raised his head and glared at the night sky and...

He roared. All of the combined agony, The paralyzing pain, The confusion, all released in a single loud roar that was probably heard across the island.

He slumped down to his spot again, glaring at the ground... He is so confused. So many questions... He was dead, killed by that Human. DeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDead **Dead!**

He continued to be like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

_At the Morning, With Toothless_

Toothless's night was not so great. Firstly, He was a bit tense since He knows that the ShapeShifter, No, _Zephyr_ was in this island. Then there was that _very _loud roar.

A roar filled with so much pain and confusion. Like a roar of a dragon that had lost something important. He knew those roars. The roars that other dragons would give if they lose a family member to the hunger of The Queen. He shuddered at the memory.

Well, Since He's up earlier than He should be, He decided to look for Zephyr. It didn't took long, really. Zephyr's abnormal scent was quite easy to follow. He expected a lot of things to see once he found Zephyr. Perhaps an area littered with corpses, Or just the place painted with bloods, and other such.

What He didn't expect to see was Zephyr slumped on the ground on His and Hiccup's Private Cove. Their Cove!

He landed In front of Zephyr yet the Hybrid didn't move. He either didn't notice him or simply ignored his presence. Zephyr also smelled a bit salty, Or rather smelled of tears. Had He been crying recently? Toothless shook his head. Impossible... Right?

"**You... alright there, Zephyr?" **Toothless asked, a bit nervous.

Zephyr shifted a bit and his head slowly raised. Toothless's eyes widened a bit as he saw the eyes of the ShapeShifter. They were puffy and slightly red. He _was _recently crying.

"**What happened to you?" **Toothless asked. Zephyr looked away. Toothless began to worry. He hasn't seen Zephyr like this. But then again, He only knew he even existed just 2 days ago. **"Hey, Talk to me." **Toothless said.

Zephyr's head lowered again. But he eventually looked at Toothless. Toothless could see the sadness and confusion and pain in his eyes. **"T-Toothless... I... wasn't expecting you to be here." **Zephyr replied.

Toothless grumbled.** "This **_**is **_**the Cove where me and Hiccup hangs out. Besides, I wasn't able to sleep with you roaring so loud."**

Zephyr slightly winced. **"I... apologize for that. It's just... I had a... dream."**

Toothless tilted his head. Dream? Did he had a nightmare? **"Was that why you were crying?" **He asked. Zephyr nodded, almost shamefully actually.

Toothless, Though he didn't like the ShapeShifter completely, couldn't bear to see him like that and sat next to Zephyr and used one of his wings to comfort the depressed Hybrid. Zephyr tensed for a bit but then relaxed at the touch of Toothless's wings.

They continued to be like that for awhile(Which both of them found it a little bit awkward) until Zephyr broke the silence. **"Toothless... Can I ask you something?" **He asked.

Toothless stared at the Hybrid a bit before nodding. **"Sure."**

Zephyr fidgeted a bit. **"Have you ever stopped and wondered who you are?" **He asked.

Toothless was a bit confused at the question. **"Of course. I'm Toothless the Night Fury."** He answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

Zephyr glared at Toothless, who winced at the piercing glare of the Hybrid. **"I didn't mean that! That is obvious! What I meant was..." **He paused for a bit. **"Do you know who you **_**really **_**are?" **He finished and then looked away again.

Toothless was still confused. But He thinks he understood a bit. **"Well... I guess I do. I'm a dragon since I was born..." **Toothless didn't know what to say but he thinks that's what Zephyr wanted to hear as the Hybrid seemed to look even more depressed.

"**Good for you..." **Zephyr said.

Toothless was getting a bit irritated. **"Seriously, Zephyr. What's wrong with you? What happened?" **He (sort of)demanded.

Zephyr looked at him. **"I... I died." **He said as more tears flowed from his eyes again.

"**... What?" **Toothless asked, yet again confused.

Zephyr snapped away from Toothless, his expression from sorrow to anger. **"I DIED!" **He roared. **"I was Dead! Burnt, Struck, Killed, Left for dead!" **Zephyr began clawing the air, as if there was something there.

Toothless stared at the Hybrid. Dead? But he was here. What's he talking about?

Zephyr swiped at the air again. **"Before this! Before Zephyr, Before ShapeShifter! I was human! I was a corpse! But was brought back in this... This **_**Hideous **_**body! Why?! WHY WAS I STILL ALIVE?!"** He screamed and Toothless had to get out of the way as Zephyr lunged at the tree behind him. Zephyr's claws took a swipe and the tree was immediately cut in half. Toothless's eyes widened. He was just there! That could've been him being cut in half!

Zephyr continued on his rampage for about a minute before breaking down crying again. **"Just... Why? Who am I? Who **_**was **_**I before... **_**this?**_**" **He asked, gesturing to himself.

Toothless went over to Zephyr. **"Hey, Calm down. It's okay now. That's all in the past."**

Zephyr's hand gripped the ground tighter. **"You don't understand. I don't know who I am. Even before now. I'm not a dragon. I'm not Human. What am I?! A freak? A monster? **_**The Cursed One**_**?!" **He roared through gritted teeth.

Toothless extended his wings toward the Hybrid. **"Look, I don't know who you were before this, Nor could I understand what you're going through. But just... Stop. Calm down."** He said to the Hybrid, who seemed to calm down.

"**I'm sorry. It's just..." **Zephyr didn't finish his sentence as Toothless pulled Zephyr closer. **"Don't worry. No one's gonna hurt you. We'll find out who you were. In the meantime, Focus on who you are **_**now.**_**" **Toothless said. In truth, He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Sure, There were times Hiccup would talk to him about his life before the day He met him. But usually He'd just sit and listen. Only the more painful ones were the ones that made Hiccup cry. All Toothless had to do was press closer to Hiccup to calm him down.

Zephyr wiped the tears away from his eyes. **"Sorry... I suppose It's rather undignified of me."** Zephyr said, regaining his composure.

Toothless then smiled and got up. Well, Tried to. Zephyr gripped at Toothless. **"W-wait. Can you... Stay here for awhile...? I'm... a bit lonely right now." **He begged. Toothless sighed. It's gonna be one of those days isn't it? He supposed He could stay for awhile. Perhaps he could get to know Zephyr more with this. He nodded and just sat down next to the Hybrid.

He wonders what would be the reaction of the others if he told them this?

* * *

**A/n: Another chapter done. I suppose this is the first time I tried something like this? I'm not really good at writing sappy stuff. As you can see when I tried to make some sad moments with Toothless and Zephyr. Anyway, This chapter's only purpose is to shed **_**some **_**light into the Hybrid's past. Surely, for those who have watched the second movie, could connect some dots. Zephyr's past, even to me, is a bit hazy. I have not yet formulated a **_**true **_**story behind his... Unique circumstances, I admit. I have inklings of ideas but they're a bit flawed. Also, I'm trying not to be too "Mary sue-ish" here. Do please tell me if there is something wrong with the chapter. Anyway, I do hope I haven't disappointed you with this chapter and I shall see you all in the next update of **_**The Cursed One**_**.**


	7. The Deranged One Meets The Cursed One

_Don't you feel even a little regret?_

_I can't see it in your eyes so judgement you'll get_

_Hunt you down, Doesn't this seem familiar?_

_We'll trade our lives for one that's bigger_

* * *

_At the Cove_

"Murgh...?"

Zephyr's eyes fluttered open but then he hissed when sunlight immediately hit his eyes. What happened...?

Oh yeah...

He had learned _some _of his past. The not so happy one. And... Er, Him begging Toothless to stay with him for awhile since he felt lonely... He shuddered. How undignified of him. If the others heard about it... Yet again, He shuddered. They would never let him live it down.

He got up from his spot and noticed Toothless had left. He then stretched and spread out his wings. Perhaps he should he see what Hiccup is doing?

Maybe He's melting things and turning them into different stuffs!

That single thought filled Zephyr with excitement as he grinned. He was about to fly until a thought hit him.

He couldn't let the _Vikings _see him in his Hybrid form. He growled as he shifted in his Human form. He then walked over the small pond to see his reflection. His human self's reflection brought up those painful memories of his dream yet his Hybrid form also reminds him of his... _Curse_. Whoever did this had a twisted sense of humour, He bet. Back then, He used to like his Hybrid form. But it seemed a higher power decided to shed some light in his abnormalities. The horrible part anyway.

He shook his head of that thought. He couldn't let that ruin his day. He'll just have to deal with it some other time. He then walked out of the cove and towards the village.

* * *

_At Berk, With Zephyr_

After a long trek through the forest(At least to Zephyr), The Hybrid-in-disguise had made his way to the village. Unfortunately, His already tattered attire had received a few more holes in tem due to being caught in a few branches.

As Zephyr strolled around the place, He was greeted with stares and murmurs by the populace. He snorted at this. Why would they act like this? Was he the weirdest they've seen? They live with dragons! Or maybe It's his attire? Granted, He doesn't wear the best of clothing but it was efficient.

… Okay, Maybe it _was _attire.

However, Zephyr noticed that there was a lack of dragons around. Yesterday, They were everywhere. He made his way into the forge and stepped in

"Hiccup, Are you in here?" Zephyr called out.

… Nope. No one was here. Not even the fat blond Viking.

Zephyr raised an eyebrow. Why would he not be here? Maybe's at the 'academy'. He walked out of the forge and then made his way to the academy next.

After a while, He reached the academy. Only to find no one there. He was growing frustrated. Where was he? Stepping out, He walked around the village until he heard a commotion from the docks. He then made his way to the docks and saw something… Shocking.

Bad Ones…

He remembered that scent( _That Stench!)_. Yes, He remembered it all too well. _They _were here. He growled and continued down the docks. There, He saw Hiccup. Now he could be mistaken but Zephyr thought he saw fear in the eyes of Hiccup. Then, A dagger had struck the wood mass where hiccup's head had been a second ago.

Hey! That's _his _subject of interest! No one harms his subject of interest except him!... Not that He'll do anything to the boy, of course.

He made it near the ships and Hiccup finally noticed Zephyr's presence as his eyes widened.

Then… _He _stepped out. Zephyr's eyes narrowed as the Bad one came out and greeted the Chief of Berk. He stood still, glaring at the Bad one until said Viking's eyes landed on him. The Viking walked up to him and stared directly in his eyes, as if analyzing him. Hiccup's face showed more fear.

Finally, He spoke "You look Familiar. Have we met Before?"

Zephyr remained still. He wanted to say yes then rip him to shreds. But he has to stay unknown. He can't let them know. "No… I don't think we have." He replied through greeted teeth.

The Human(_**MURDERER!)**_ shrugged and proceeded to head off to the village. Zephyr glared at him even more as the two Vikings, Stoick and Gobber, followed the human.

Hiccup walked besides him. "Oh, This is bad!" He said.

Zephyr stared at Hiccup. "You okay?" He asked.

Hiccup looked at Zephyr. "Huh?"

"That… _Murderer _threw a dagger at you. Are you unharmed?" Zephyr asked.

"Oh, uh, Yeah, I'm fine. You met him before?" Hiccup replied.

"Yes…" Zephyr growled.

"W-well… I'm gonna make sure He doesn't see the dragons." Hiccup said nervously, noticing the menacing aura Zephyr's practically emitting and then proceeded to head to the village

Zephyr soon stormed off somewhere into the village, looking quite angry.

How dare he! That _murderer _dare show his face here?!

He then heard a commotion. He looked around and saw Toothless trying to keep a certain Zippleback in check.

"**Come on!" **The first head moaned. **"Let us go!" **The second head continued.

"**No! We have to stay hidden!" **Toothless commanded.

"**What is going on here?" **Zephyr asked.

"**Toothless wouldn't let us go!"** Both heads yelled.

"**Hiccup told us to stay hidden!"** Toothless said.

"**Bah! The boy can't command us!"** The first head spoke. **"Besides, We're just looking for our riders!"** The second head spoke.

Zephyr grew irritated until he smelled the scent of Hiccup and the Berserker Viking nearby. "Both of you! Hide now!" He commanded. Toothless, recognizing the danger, quickly complied.

"**But-!"** The two headed dragon started before Zephyr snarled aggressively.

"**NOW!"**

"**Eep! Yes, Shapeshifter!"** They said then scurried away.

Zephyr narrowed his eyes and prepared for the Berserker to come near… Instead, Hiccup came in instead. Zephyr relaxed a bit, knowing it was no danger.

"Where's Toothless? And Barf and Belch?" Hiccup asked.

"I have told them to hide." Zephyr answered.

Hiccup sighed in relief. "Thank the gods… Wait, How were you able to make Barf and Belch to follow?" He asked.

Zephyr shrugged. "I live in an island full of dragons. You need to give the commands with the right tone for them to follow it. I have long since been giving orders to fellow dragons since I have proved myself worthy to protect them." He said then winced a bit at the memory of the last time Vikings had invaded his island.

Hiccup pondered on that for a bit. "Can you help us keep the dragons away from Dagur?" He asked.

Zephyr nodded. "If it keeps that _murderer _from spilling anymore dragon blood, Then I shall comply." He answered.

"Right. Now If you'll excuse me, I have twins to find." Hiccup said then left. Zephyr followed after.

* * *

_Later_

Hiccup and Zephyr, along with Astrid who followed along, had reached the twins' homestead. Zephyr stared at the place for a bit until Hiccup and Astrid went inside. Zephyr followed after and found the male twin lounging on one of the rafters. The female one was nowhere to be found as Zephyr couldn't smell that similar yet repugnant stench of the female one.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tuffnut asked, swinging his upper body down to greet the trio.

"Hey, Tuffnut. Feel like talking." Hiccup asked him back.

"Um, can you come down?" Astrid added, a bit worried about Tuffnut.

"Whatever" Tuffnut said and jumped off the beam, landing squarely on his feet. "Whoa. Yeah, I love that part." Tuffnut added as he grinned at the head rush.

'Impressive.' Zephyr thought. Though not as great as him, of course when it comes to acrobatics.

"Look, about Barf and Belch, We need you and Ruffnut to get your dragon under control." Hiccup requested.

Tuffnut refused. "Uh-uh. No. No, thank you. I am officially out of the dragon business and the sister business and the dragon and sister business: The 'Dristisderness'."

Zephyr raised an eyebrow. Dristiderness? He's been around for quite awhile and he hasn't heard of that word.

"What's going on with you two?" Astrid asked.

"Simple. You know what this is?" Tuffnut asked, showing them a spoon.

"A spoon, As I believe you humans call it. I believe you use it to eat, right?" Zephyr answered, briefly remembering a time when he had grabbed one from a human settlement.

He didn't know what to do with it at the time. So… He did the most sensible thing. He broke it.

"No, It's _our _spoon. Just like this is _our _dish and _our _axe and _our _well-groomed stuff yak." Tuffnut said, pointing at the mentioned objects. Zephyr nodded absently.

Everything is ours. I'm sick of ours. Just once, I want something to be just _mine_. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack up my half of the yak." He finished as he put together a rucksack.

"Go? Where?" Hiccup questioned.

"I don't know. To my Dark, soggy, alone place. Not to cry. This house, It has too many memories." Tuffnut said as he gave a sad glance to his house before leaving.

"Tuff!" Hiccup called out the male twin. Zephyr stared at the retreating form of the male twin. He had heard of this problem before…

"Dark, Soggy, Alone place?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, I really don't want to know." Hiccup said.

"Come on, Zephyr, Astrid. We need to tell my dad about this." Hiccup said. Astrid complied but Zephyr shook his head.

"You go tell your father. I will go my own separate way." Zephyr said as he left.

Hiccup and Astrid both looked at each other and shrugged. They then proceeded to the great hall.

* * *

_Next Morning, With Zephyr_

Zephyr, in his Hybrid form, had been spending hours searching for both the human twins and the Zippleback. Normally, He should've found them by now. His Hybrid form has twice the better senses his human form had, which his human form had considerably better senses than the average human.

However, Due to the unfamiliar environment, Zephyr had a hard time locating the twins and their dragon. The Zippleback was here somewhere, he knows it. The twins too. He just needs to know where.

Finally, Zephyr managed to track them in a cavern. Zephyr undid his hybrid form and went inside.

"Human riders? Are you in here?" Zephyr called out. He suppose he needs to learn the name of those riders.

"It's Tuffnut!*Achoo!*" A voice sneezed.

"And Ruffnut!" Another Voice added.

Zephyr raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps if you two were to step into the light, I can address you better." He said. Then, The twins came out of the darkness and looked at each other.

"Hey, Quite following me!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Me?! This is _my _dark, soggy, alone place!" Tuffnut yelled.

"No, It's mine!"

"No It's not!"

Zephyr lost patience at this point. Hey, He _has _been searching for them for awhile now. "Both of you! Behave, NOW!" He commanded, earning the attention of the twins.

Both of them froze and replied with, "Yes, Sir!" and saluted.

Zephyr softened his glare for a bit. "Now, tell me: What is your problem? Perhaps I can help with this dilemma." He offered.

Both twins nodded and sat down on the floor. They then told Zephyr about their problem. How everything was always being shared between the, How they would always conflict about things and how they couldn't call anything their own.

Zephyr had heard of it before. Being the unofficial leader of the dragons in his island, He has to deal with problems similar to these. Mostly between different dragons but, at times, Zipplebacks who would disagree with the other.

"I see… Your problem is Irrational yet understandable." Zephyr said.

"Really? You understand our problem?" Tuffnut asked.

Zephyr nodded. "Yes. Living in an island full of dragons does have its perks. Your problem is like a Zippleback's. I once have dealt with a problem like this. They would always complain about why they would always eat the same amount, share the same thing, sleep the same spot and many more." He recalled.

"So how did you deal with it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Simple. I talked to them." Zephyr said.

"Not funny." Both of the twins said.

Zephyr snickered. "Fine. No more tricks. I told them that they are connected."

"Huh?" Both twins were confused.

"Perhaps I shall try a different tactic. What does Barf do?" Zephyr asked.

"Duh. He breathes gas." Ruffnut said.

"Correct. And what does belch do?" Zephyr asked again.

"That's easy. He lights it and then stuff blow up!" Tuffnut answered.

"Correct again. Do you see where I'm going?" Zephyr said. Both twins looked at each other and nodded, rather slowly.

"Good. As you can see, A zippleback needs to work together to function properly. What would happen if they were to be separated?" Zephyr asked again.

"Uh… No explosions?" Tuffnut said.

"Yes, No explosions. No gas to light, No explosions. No spark to light the gas, No explosions. No explosions means…?" Zephyr said.

"Uh… No attack?" Ruffnut answered.

"Yes. No attack means easy kill. Easy kill means death." Zephyr explained, making a cutting motion on his throat.

Both twins flinched. "Okay, We get it." They both said.

Zephyr nodded. " Good. And that will apply to your dragon if you do not take action. They _will _die if you do not settle this now. Will you put aside your differences and accept your other?" He asked. Both twins looked at each other for a bit.

"Alright. I guess I could put this behind me." Tuffnut said, extending his hand towards his sister.

Ruffnut took her male other's hand and said, "Yeah. Me too."

Zephyr smiled. "Now, Come. We have a Zippleback to find and they have been looking for you." He said, extending both of his hands towards the twins. The two grabbed his hands and Zephyr pulled them up.

They then heard something else land near the cavern. "Tuffnut?"

"That's Hiccup!" Tuffnut shouted.

Zephyr motioned for them to come and then they finally saw Hiccup and Fishlegs with Toothless and Meatlug.

"Oh… Zephyr, you found them?" Hiccup asked, noticing Zephyr with the twins.

"Yes. Now, They are fine now." Zephyr said as the twins nodded.

"Oh… Anyway, We need you two now." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, We know. Zephyr told us. Let's go find our dragons." Ruffnut said, stepping out of the cavern with her brother following them.

Hiccup looked at Zephyr. "Wow… You actually made those two stop with their problem." He said.

Zephyr snorted. "It's a simple fix. If you've been around dragons as long as I have, You tend to know a lot of things." He said.

Hiccup nodded and left, along with fishlegs and the two other dragons. Meanwhile, Snotlout and Astrid had just arrived after they had left.

"Hey, Where are the others?!"

* * *

_Later_

The others have managed to track down the wayward Zippleback but was a little too late as the Berserkers had managed to track the dragon down first and captured it. Zephyr cursed under his breath.

"**Ugh! We're in deep trouble!" **Barf said. **"You said it!" **Belch followed.

"Nooo!" Tuffnut howled but was quickly silenced by Zephyr putting his hand on the boy's mouth and telling him to be silent

"What are we doing here?! We have to get our dragon!" Tuffnut yelled as he removed Zephyr's hand. Ruffnut covered her own mouth to prevent her from gasping.

"We can't afford to be spotted by Berserkers." Hiccup told them.

Dagur stepped right in front of Barf and Belch and raised his sword. Zephyr growled angrily at the gesture

"Hyah!" Dagur yelled and brought the sword down. However, Stoick blocked it with his own sword. The others breathed out a sigh of relief except for Zephyr, who watched intensely.

"How… Dare… You?" The deranged Viking demanded angrily.

"How dare _you? _We're supposed to slay this dragon together and that's what we'll do, in the arena where dragon killing is done." Stoick said.

Dagur frowned at this but then yelled to his men, "To the arena!" and left with the Berkian Chief.

"The Chief's not gonna let them kill our dragon…" Tuffnut said. "Is he?" Both asked the others.

"He won't have a choice unless we can figure out a plan." Hiccup said sadly to the twins.

"I have a plan. One word: ANNIHILATE!" Snotlout yelled, doing his hand signal which in turn made Hookfang fire a shot at his helmet. "Unh! Hookfang!" He snapped at his dragon, who merely snorted in response.

"Or not. Zephyr, you got something?" Astrid asked as she turned to the Hybrid-in-disguise, who was deep in thought.

"I have an idea." Zephyr piped up.

Everyone looked at him and said, "What?". Zephyr only grinned rather sadistically.

* * *

_At the Arena_

Dagur and the others had reached the arena with the restrained Zippleback cowering in fear.

"According to the treaty, The killing of the dragon must be-." He was unable to finish before Dagur interrupted.

"Bored! I want the head on the right." The deranged chief said loudly, pointing his sword at Belch.

"**I'd rather have my head intact, Thank you very much!" **Belch yelled. Barf tried comforting him but was scared as well and whimpered at the sight of the sharp sword. **"Where's Shapeshifter when you need him?" **Barf whimpered.

Stoick could clearly see the dragon's distress and muttered, "I'm putting a stop to this. If it means war, It means war." He muttered, unsheathing his sword with the intent on striking Dagur.

From the outside of the arena, A certain Hybrid-in-disguise was standing unseen as he seethed in anger. "_MINE TO KILL!" _Zephyr raged silently, gripping the handles. He cannot let that _murderer _die by the hands of someone else that's not him! He _will _pay for his crime against dragons! DIE!

"_HELP! DRAGON ATTACK!"_

Everyone's head turned around to look at Hiccup and the other riders running in the arena and screaming. Meatlug and Stormfly flew in the arena while Hookfang was creeping across the arena's metal web.

"The dragons are attacking! Run for your lives! We gotta get out of here!" Astrid yelled while Snotlout hid behind a crate for 'dramatic effect'.

Zephyr's anger disappeared as he grinned and gave out a load roar. **"ATTACK ALL THE BERSERKERS!"**

The dragons looked at the Hybrid as their eyes turned into slits. Every dragon roared aggressively and attacked the Berserkers.

"What is going on?" Gobber asked, confused as to what is happening.

"Gobber, Dragon attack." Stoick said, winking at him.

Gobber quickly got the idea. "Oh. Dragon attack! Everyone out of here!" He yelled.

The teens were hiding in a corner. "This is Zephyr's plan?! They look like they _really _want to kill them!" Astrid yelled.

"Uh… Isn't that the plan?" Tuffnut asked. "Yeah. Right?" Ruffnut followed then turned to Hiccup.

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know. But, I will admit, It is very effective." He said then looked at Zephyr who was just standing outside the arena with a grin in his face.

"We must protect our honoured guest!" Gobber shoute, pushing Dagur towards the exit. Said Deranged Chief scowled and shoved the Blond Viking away from him.

"Run if you want but Dagur the Deranged will not retreat!" Dagur yelled.

Unknown to Dagur and the Berserkers, The twins had managed to sneak by and got their dragon free.

"Barf, gas." Ruffnut commanded, doing a blowing hand signal. "Belch, Spark." Tuffnut ordered, pointing to his mouth.

Unfortunately for Daugr, He was right in front of them. The two headed dragon did just that and Dagur, due to the explosion, was sent flying backwards. However, The Berserker quickly got up and grabbed two spears and hurled them at the Zippleback. But before the spear reached the dragon, Toothless burst in and blocked the spears from hitting Barf and Belch.

"Whoa! A Night Fury! They do exist!" Dagur exclaimed, widening his eyes. Toothless snarled at the Deranged chief.

Zephyr, from his spot, whistled to Hiccup. Hiccup's attention was drawn to Zephyr as the Hybrid motioned for him to do his thing. Hiccup nodded.

"Back, you… Fiend, you! You'll not harm my friend… Dagur!" Hiccup shouted, smacking dagur's head sideways with his shield and gave Toothless the signal to fire a plasma blast. Toothless, though worried for his rider, shot a weak blast that sent Dagur flying.

Dagur quickly recovered and was quite surprised to see Hiccup fighting a Night Fury.

"Please, Dagur! Save yourself!" Hiccup yelled to him.

Zephyr, to add more dramatic effect, commanded **"Tackle Hiccup. Gently, Of course." **To Toothless, who reluctantly complied.

"You owe it to your people!" Hiccup said as he 'struggled'.

Dagur, seeing the severity of the 'attack', had no choice but to yell "Berserkers, To the Boats!"

At the Chief's Command, All the Berserkers fled to their ships. But Before Dagur could follow, Gobber stopped him. "What about the treaty?" He asked.

"Consider it signed!" Dagur yelled as another fireball was shot at his direction. Dagur quickly fled but then something else stopped him.

There, In the shadows, were two pairs of draconic-like eyes that were currently glaring. _'The Cursed One? Here? He must've led the attack!' _He thought before fleeing. Under normal circumstances, Dagur would've fought the beast but due to having a _Night Fury _on the its side means that it was quite dangerous to fight now.

And so, Dagur the Deranged did the thing that he never considered of doing. He ignored the beast and continued to the ships. He just hopes that Hiccup and the others were able to fend off the monster. It'd be bad if they had just renewed the treaty and they suddenly die.

* * *

_Hours Later_

The arena had been cleaned up and The twins had mended their relationship back to what it once was.

Zephyr was currently standing on the edge of one of the cliffs, contemplating a few things. Hiccup then came up beside him. "Thanks for the Help, Zephyr. Although your 'plan' really seemed a bit… Dramatic." He said, making motions with his head.

Zephyr snorted. "I am only doing what I've been doing for years, Hiccup." He replied.

"And what's that?"

"Protecting those close to me from the monsters that call themselves Vikings."

Hiccup winced a bit. "You really hate Vikings that much?" He asked. Zephyr said nothing and simply stared at the vast ocean.

"What about us? Berk, I mean." Hiccup asked.

Zephyr shrugged. "I… suppose you're good, I guess. I've never met people so… accepting to dragons like you before." He said.

Hiccup and Zephyr stayed silent for a bit. "You know, I used to think four heads was a little crazy and I wasn't wrong. But I'll take crazy over Berserk any day of the week." Hiccup said. Zephyr nodded in agreement.

Yes… Crazy, He can handle. That's his life summed up lightly anyway. Berserk? Yeah… Not so much.

* * *

**A/n: Unh… My brain hurts making this one. But I suppose it's light compared to writing the chapters for **_**Dragons: The Duo of Berk**_**. Sorry for the very long update. I had, what you may call, a Writer's Block. Anyway, Here it is. Do please enjoy it… If you're still there. I do hope you're still there and I haven't disappointed you. Anyway, I do appreciate your feedback and I shall see you in the next update of **_**The Cursed One!**_


	8. Memories of The Cursed One

_I wish I lived in the present with the gift of my past mistakes_

_But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes_

_Your sweet little eyes, Your little smile is all I could remember_

_Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper_

* * *

_At The Cove, With Zephyr_

It was a peaceful night time in the island of Berk. Under Normal Circumstances, Zephyr would be in his island, asleep in his cave.

These were _not _normal circumstances.

To recap the events, Zephyr had met Hiccup and Toothless then He followed them home to Berk where he met an entire village of Vikings who were accepting to dragons.

Well… Almost everyone. His first encounter with Mildew, The old Village grump, had not been pleasant… Let's just say that If hiccup wasn't there, There'd be one less Inhabitant in Berk.

Now here he is. In the same Cove he had "claimed" as his new hideout. He had been sitting in the exact same spot he had been for the last few hours, deep in thought.

Zephyr stared at his dragon claws and clenched it. He… Had been thinking. Who was he? Before Zephyr? Before ShapeShifter…? Before The Cursed One?

That Dream… No, Memory. Was it Important? Yes… It was the day He died… And the day He was reborn.

Zephyr stared at the cloudless dark sky and closed his to once again rest.

* * *

?

I stared at the vast blue ocean as the waves rock the ship gently as we sail.

A man then walked besides me and said "We're Almost near our next stop, Cap'n." in a very pirate-ish tone.

I grinned. "Good. Are our trades ready? Nothing short, I hope." I told him.

"Course not. I checked it meself. And ye really need to speak the proper language, lad." The man said.

I laughed a bit. "It's not liked I'll be making good trades with an accent like that." I said. Though I will admit, It did sound cool using it once in a while.

The man snorted. "Aye, That may be. But either way, Yer a pirate. And pirates ain't exactly known fer being Good speakers." He said.

I smirked. "No, They're known for being Enticing and persuasive speakers. Besides, You can call me a new Kind of Pirate then." I joked.

* * *

_With Zephyr_

The Hybrid opened his eyes. A… Pirate? What is that? Well, their clothes did seem different from the Vikings. Was that what he was? This… "pirate" thing? He needs to know more… Perhaps by sleeping once again, He could see more.

Closing his eyes once again, Zephyr dreamed once more.

* * *

?

Once again, It's that time of my life once more. A sword came down on me only for me to parry it with my own.

I laughed as I jumped away further from the opposing man in front of me. "Come on, You dog. A crippled could probably hit faster than you."I teased. They guy didn't take it too kindly and charged at me.

Blocking his attacks, I drew a dagger form my back and threw it at the man's face. The dagger had lodged itself in the man's yes as he screamed in pain. I then quickly decapitated the man.

"Ye seem to be havin' fun, Cap'n." The same man from before said.

I grinned. "Nothing like fighting pirates to make my day."I stated.

"Aye. Though yer gonna be makin' a lot of enemies if ye keep it up." The man said.

I laughed. "So? They don't call me the Wild card for nothing." I said as I ran off to fight more.

Before I left though, The man muttered "The cap'n gonna get himself killed one of these days."

I snorted. Like that's gonna happen.

* * *

_With Zephyr_

Once again, His eyes opened. Unconsciously, His Hybrid form had been undone and into his human form.

So… He had killed before? And enjoyed it, no doubt. He suppose it's a pirate thing. Zephyr stood up and stared at the reflection of his human self in the pond. It really did looked like that man in his dreams… Memories.

'One more…' Zephyr thought as he went back to his spot and closed his eyes one more time.

* * *

?

Pain… Agony… It hurts…

Somehow, I hanged on to the last bit of life I still had. Currently, My body is being dragged to a cave… They are aware of my condition…

They then dropped me there with the rest of the corpses that were once my loyal crew…

The one with the staff… He walked towards me and looked down at my dying body. "Well… Looks like you're still here… Not for long though." He said.

I coughed. "Oh…? Maybe… But mark my words, You'll…" I coughed even more. "You'll get what's coming for you… Even if I had to come back from the dead…" I said through my, probably last, smirk.

He smirked as well. "I highly doubt that." He said then left with his men.

I stared at the dark ceiling of the cave and clenched my burnt hand. "Mark my words… I will come back… I always do… Or my name isn't-."

_Whatever the man was going to say was interrupted by a loud dragon voice and the world faded black._

* * *

_With Zephyr_

"**Zephyr! Hey Zephyr, Wake up!"**

Zephyr's eyes snapped open due to the sudden intrusion. He then saw Toothless' face right in front of him.

"GAH!" Zephyr gasped and quickly stood up, hitting his head in the process.

Toothless laughed at that. **"Hahahaha! That's Hilarious!"**

Zephyr growled, rubbing his head. **"Toothless… Wake me in any way you desire but **_**never **_**do that again." **The Hybrid hissed.

Toothless smirked. **"What? I'm just trying to wake you up." **He said.

"**Yes, I can see that. But do not let your face be the first thing I see once I awake. No offense, But I might claw it off out of reflex." **Zephyr said.

Toothless rolled his eyes. **"You know, if you don't like my face, you could just say it." **He said, making a mock offended face.

"**It's not that I don't like your face. I said I might claw it off out of reflex." **Zephyr repeated.

"**Whatever." **Toothless said and motioned for the Hybrid-in-disguise to follow. **"Come on! Hiccup wants us at the Academy!"**

Zephyr nodded and followed Toothless out of the cove. His mind briefly flashed to the man with the staff… The one that killed him.

'_I came back… Like always… Now I will find the man who took my life and finish what I started.' _Zephyr thought and clenched his human head.

Because He is The Cursed One… And he will see to it that his Curse is undone.

* * *

**A/n: Here's another chapter for all you loyal Readers! If there's any there is… Anyway, Sorry if this is a bit short But I'm a bit hasty when I made this chapter. I don't exactly know how Flashbacks operate. Anyway, Do please tell me if there's anything wrong so I could change it and stuff like that… Oh, and thank you for the feedback and all that! I will see you in the next Chapter of **_**The Cursed One!**_


End file.
